First Love Never Truly Ends
by Ployathina
Summary: [Post HSM]. Set six years after HSM, Gabriella and Troy are doing their own things, separately. Troy is a rising basketball star and Gabriella is a hardworking biochemist. Full summary in Chapter 1.
1. Phase One

A/N: My first High School Musical Fanfic. I just love the movie.

Summary: Post HSM. Set six years after HSM, Gabriella and Troy are doing their own things, separately. Troy is a rising basketball star and Gabriella is a hard-working bio-chemist. With help of their friends will they return to the thing that brought them together, and teach them that first love never truly ends?

Diclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot. Enjoy and review.

"I can't take this anymore Troy. I think it's time for us to go our separate ways!" Gabriella shouted as she stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door on her way out; ending their four-year relationship.

Two Years Later

"Miss Montez!" Gabriella's supervisor hollered at her from the other side of the lab.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Montgomery! I'll get right on it!" She apologized, blushing.

"Thank you," he replied turning back to his computer screen.

Gabriella turned back towards her own screen and continued to work on the research that was assigned to her two days ago. After looking through textbooks, reference books, and web sites, Gabriella took off her glasses. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as she began to massage her temples. After a couple of minutes she felt a tap on her shoulders. Turning around her eyes landed on her best friend, Taylor. "Hey, Tay," She greeted with a tired grin, "How are you?"

"Peachy. Are you doing anything tonight?" Taylor asked her hopefully.

"I think I'm just going to head home, why?" She replied.

"Well, Chad and I are meeting up with Kelsi and Jason for dinner, do you want to come with?" She invited.

"I don't really want to be the fifth wheel, Tay," Gabriella stated.

"But you won't be. Come on we've all been friends long enough to not have to feel uncomfortable about a dinner," Taylor explained.

"Oh, I don't know Taylor. I mean… well," Gabriella hesitated.

"Gab, don't worry about it, please. I promise, _he_ won't be there," she stated, emphasizing the word "he."

"It's not that, it's—" Gabriella began but was interrupted by Taylor.

"Yes, it is. Gabriella Montez, we've been best friends for six years, I know you well enough. Please! You need to get out more. Come on, please, for Kelsi and I?" Taylor pleaded and reinforced it with the best puppy dog eye she could muster.

"Oh, alright. I guess I can go out for one night," Gabriella gave in.

"Yay! You deserve a night out," Taylor squealed.

"Well, I'm going to go home first and get changed. I'll meet you at 6:30?" Gabi inquired.

"No, we'll pick you up at seven," Taylor answered.

"Okay, alright then. Well, I'm going to head home and get changed, see you tonight," Gabriella smiled at Taylor, grabbing her coat.

"Bye," Taylor said, as Gabriella started walking towards the door. Fishing her cell phone out of her lab coat she dialed a number.

"Taylor?" Was the answer from the other side.

"Phase one, part one, complete," she stated and hung up.


	2. That New Restaurant

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot. Enjoy and review!

"Hello? Taylor, you there?" Chad shouted into his phone with a confused look on his face, attracting attention from the young man across the basketball court.

"What's up Chad?" The person asked.

"Ohhhhhhh. Oh, nothing Troy. Let's get back to the game," He answered, jogging up to Troy and taking the ball from him.

The two young men played basketball for a couple of minutes more before Chad threw up his hands to stop the game. "Dude, what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"I'm probably gonna go home and watch tv, I don't know, why?" He asked.

"Wanna go and grab something to eat?" Chad asked him casually.

"Uhm, I kinda need a shower," Troy stated, sniffing himself.

"Well, I don't mean now. I meant later tonight," Chad explained.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Where?" Troy asked.

"That new restaurant that just opened downtown," Chad answered, wiping sweat off his face.

"Who's going?" Troy asked the million-dollar question Chad wasn't ready to answer.

"Uhm, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Me, and…" Chad started, hesitating go on.

"And…?" Troy urged.

"That's it. Well, and you," Chad stated, covering himself.

"Oh, are you sure I'm not gonna get in the way?" Troy asked, uncertainly.

"No way. Come on, it's just Taylor, Jason, Kelsi and I. It's not like Gabriella's gonna show up," Chad stated. Then realizing what he said closed his eyes, wanting to kick himself.

"Oh. Okay yeah. I'll meet you guys there then. What time?" Troy asked.

"7:30. I hear they have a karaoke bar too, haha," Chad laughed.

"Haha, real funny. I don't think I'm going to be doing any singing in a very long time," Troy explained.

"Hey man, I'm just joking around," Chad explained, throwing his had up in defense.

"I know. Come on, let's go," he stated, changing the subject, and slowly headed towards the gym doors.

"So, you'll meet us there?" Chad inquired.

"Yeah, sure, 7:30. I'll see you then. Later," Troy shouted, pushing the door towards the courtyard.

"Taylor, what are you doing," Chad asked himself as he reached for his cell phone from his gym bag and dialing Taylor's number.

"Hello, Chad," Taylor answered her phone.

"I did it. Are you sure this is gonna work out?" He asked her.

"Of course it will. At least I hope so," she answered.

"I don't want to cause any problems," he explained.

"Me neither, but you know this had to be done," she stated.

"I know. Let's hope this work. I'll see you at home in half an hour," Chad told her.

"Okay," Taylor agreed.

"Love you," Chad stated with a smile.

"Love you too, bye," Taylor replied with a smile, hanging up the phone.

"Gabriella, please don't hate me," she stated to herself and headed out the office door.


	3. Details of the Operation

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot. Enjoy!

"So you're telling me that this is going to help bring them back together?" Chad asked Taylor when she walked in the door.

"What are you talking about?" She retorted.

"This," He gestured the answering machine, pressing the play button.

Kelsi's voice blasted through their kitchen, "Hey Taylor, it's Kelsi. I'm almost 100 done with the operation. Just give me a call and we'll talk about it. Bye!"

"Care to explain?" Chad questioned.

"Not now, it's 5:30 and I need a shower," Taylor explained.

"Yes, now. Get Kelsi on the phone," He demanded.

"Why? Chad, I'm all gross, I need a shower," Taylor whined.

"You're gorgeous. Now call Kelsi, I don't want to go through with this plan blinded. I want to know how to prepare myself," he explained.

"Fine, fine," Taylor gave in, walking over to the phone, pressing the speaker button and dialing Kelsi's number.

"Hello?" The person on the other side answered the phone.

"Kels, it's Taylor and Chad. We just got your message," Taylor started.

"Oh, hey guys. How's it going?" She greeted.

"We're fine. My darling fiancé here came home and listened to your message. Now he is interrogating me, and won't let me take a shower until he gets an answer," Taylor answered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, haha. Yeah, Jason's been on my back all week about it," Kelsi chuckled.

"So Kelsi, what is this so called idea that you have?" Chad interrupted impatiently, earning a smack from Taylor, "What!"

"Well, Taylor and I have been talking and she's been telling me that Gabriella has been looking very stressed lately," Kelsi explained.

"Yeah, okay. And?" Chad urged.

"Will you shut it? Jeeze, she's trying to explain, stop interrupting!" Taylor reprimanded him.

"Guys, seriously. We're what, 24? You're fighting like an old married couple," Kelsi laughed.

"Well, try living this hot head and you'll understand," Taylor sighed, earning a kiss on her cheek, "Anyway, continue."

"Alright, well I've been working on my newest project and I've talked to the director and we've come to a conclusion that I don't want anyone else to be lead but Troy and Grabiella," Kelsi started. "But, he said until he's seen them, he's going to keep his eye out for anyone that's interested."

"Kelsi, are you sure this is going to work? I mean Troy stopped singing ever since he and Grabriella split up," Chad stated.

"Yeah, and whenever I try to talk to Gab about singing, she always want to change the subject," Taylor agreed.

"Well, that's why we're inviting them to dinner tonight right? I mean we can try to make this work. It's gonna take a lot of persuasion to get them to do it, but we have to. They were at their best when they were singing together, and we all know it," Kelsi explained.

"You're right. Well, we'll see you tonight at 7:15 at the restaurant, bye sweetie," Taylor stated.

"Bye guys. Don't kill eachother, ok?" Kelsi joked.

"We won't," Taylor laughed, hanging up the phone. "Happy?" She asked.

"Very. Now you can have your shower," Chad told her.

"Thank you!" Taylor exclaimed running towards their bathroom.

"This better work guys, or we're doomed," Chad stated to himself, walking into the living room and turning on the tv.


	4. Putting it to the Test

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy!

"Come on Taylor, it's 6:30!" Chad cried, as Taylor came running down the stairs, in a lavender dress.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, gosh," She exclaimed, putting on her coat.

"Our reservation is at 7:15. We have to talk to Gabriella before Troy gets there," He explained.

"I know, let's go," Taylor insisted, pushing Chad out the door.

The couple quickly walked to their car and they practically leaped in when they got there. Chad hurriedly started the engine and drove through the city towards Gabriella's apartment. When they got there, Gabriella was already waiting for them in the lobby, wearing a green cocktail dress that came down to her knees and wrapped in a matching shawl. When she saw their car, she hurried towards it.

"Hey guys, you're a little early," she stated.

"Yeah, well, you were already waiting, so we're not all that early," Taylor told her, "Get in, get in. You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, ok. Thanks, you look great too!" Gabriella complimented her, getting in to the car.

"What about me?" Chad asked; Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You look very… spiffy?" Gabriella hesitated, looking for the right word, causing Taylor to laugh. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"That new restaurant that just opened," Chad answered.

"Oh, never heard of it," Gabriella told them.

"Well, you're always reading your books, I'd be more surprised if you know about it," Chad joked, earning another smack in the head, courtesy of Taylor, "Ow! Taylor!"

"You idiot. Why must you be so blunt!" Taylor yelled at him, annoyed.

"Sorry Gabriella," Chad apologized.

"It's ok. You guys fight so much I'm surprise you've lasted this long, and that you haven't murdered each other yet," She mused.

"Well, it keeps the relationship interesting," Taylor winked, causing Gabriella to giggle.

"So, how's the planning going?" Gabriella asked.

"For what?" Taylor replied.

"The wedding, silly!" She giggled.

"Oh, it's going well. We just have some last minute flower picking and little details to work out," Taylor answered.

"I'm so excited for you guys," Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. Oh look, we're here," Taylor stated.

"Oh wow, if I knew it was going to be fancy, I would have dressed up," Gabriella told herself.

"You look ravishing. Don't you worry, guys will be drooling after you when they see you," Taylor reassured her, then winked at Chad.

The three walked in to the lobby of the restaurant, where Kelsi and Jason were waiting.

"Hey Kels," Gabriella rushed towards Kelsi, giving her a hug. "Looking good Jason."

"Hey, you too," he replied.

Within five minutes, the party was seated in the corner—Taylor and Chad sitting across from Kelsi and Jason, respectively, with Gabriella between Taylor and Kelsi, against the wall—in the quiet section of the restaurant.

"So Gab, I've been meaning to ask you something," Kelsi started.

"Of course, anything! What is it?" She asked.

"Well, you see, I just finished another musical piece and I really want you to be in it," Kelsi explained.

"Oh Kelsi… I don't know," Gabriella hesitated.

"Please! I can't see anyone else doing it but you!" Kelsi stated.

"Yeah, you're so talented. It would mean a lot to Kelsi, and me too," Taylor added.

"What about work Taylor? I can't just throw my career away," Gabriella stated.

"But you won't have to. I'll be there to help you, you know that," She reasoned.

"Please!" Everyone pleaded causing Gabriella to chuckle nervously.

"I guess I can audition. But you have to understand, I haven't really sung ever since—" Gabriella tried to reason with them but was interrupted.

"Hey guys! What's up? Oh," Troy stopped, when he realized who was there.

"What's going on here?" Gabriella asked, looking around the table incredulously.

"Hey Troy, what a pleasant surprise! Sit down, sit down," Chad gestured to the chair, inviting him.

Troy hesitantly took the seat across from Gabriella. The two avoided each other's eyes. Gabriella tugged on Taylor's arm, pulling her over, "What is going on here Taylor?" She asked, "You said he wasn't going to be here."

On the other side of the table Troy was asking Chad the same question. Jason and Kelsi looked at each other worriedly then turned their focus to the plate and utensils in front of them. After a couple of seconds they looked up at Chad and Taylor who were both trying to explain that they didn't realize what their partner was planning until the last minute and felt that since it was a last minute decision, nothing could be done about it.

"Dude, I didn't know she was coming until Taylor told me to pick her up," Chad defended himself from his best friend's accusations.

"Then why do I get the feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye," Troy questioned.

Jason and Kelsi who were getting even more nervous by the minute leaned in towards each other, "This is going to be a very, very long night," Jason whispered in Kelsi's ear. Nodding her head in agreement, Kelsi looked at her four friends having two different, yet equally heated conversations. She sighed, hoping that the night would end on somewhat of a good note, if any.


	5. You and Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy!

"Guys, please stop. This is ridiculous. Can we please just try to have a nice dinner?" Kelsi asked, interrupting Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad.

"I'm sorry guys, I think I'm gonna go guys," Gabriella stated, standing up.

"No, don't worry about it, I'll go," Troy offered nervously.

"No, stay. I'm leaving," Gabriella answered, avoiding his gaze.

"Stop! Both of you sit down, now!" Kelsi scolded, "Now, we're going to sit here and have a nice dinner, before I get very angry," She warned.

At this, both Troy and Gabriella sat down and focused their attention on their hands. Within a couple of minutes the waiter came to take their order, breaking the silence. Once he was done taking everyone's order, he was gone, initiating another round of awkward silence. That was, until Jason decided to ask Chad a question, easing the tension.

"So Chad, did you guys pick a date for the big day yet?" He asked.

"Uh—," Chad began.

"What did I tell you about asking Chad anything that has to do with numbers?" Taylor interrupted.

"Not to…?" Jason answered nervously.

"Right and why not?" Taylor urged, smirking.

"Because… he doesn't know how to count?" Answered Jason nervously, again.

"Exactly!" Taylor exclaimed, giving her annoyed fiancé a peck on the cheek.

"Come on guys, that's not fair," Chad whined, earning laughs from his friends.

"Oh, get over it you big baby," Taylor teased.

"So when is it," Jason asked again.

"April 24th," Taylor answered with a smile.

"That's so exciting! You two of all people," Kelsi commented with a grin.

"What can I say, couldn't keep her hands off me," Chad boasted, receiving yet another smack from Taylor.

"Oh, puh-lease," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you guys are together, at least someone's happy," Troy stated, looking at Gabriella who was still avoiding him.

Within seconds, the waiter returned with their food. The group ate their dinner making little conversations here and there. After they were done, Chad beckoned everyone towards the karaoke bar in the back section of the restaurant. The group tried to get Gabriella to sing a song, but she declined saying that she doesn't feel well about singing. Then they decided to ask Troy to sing instead. At first Troy saying that he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. But after a lot of persuading by Kelsi and Taylor, he went up to the microphone and picked a song.

i What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time /i 

The song began, and Troy focused his attention on Gabriella who was nervously looking at him. It was the song that was playing on their first date. It was one of Gabriella's favorite songs that she would listen to, no matter how she felt.

I Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words,

You got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you

Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to prove and

It's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive /I 

During the entire song, he kept his eye on Gabriella, singing to her. After he was done he walked back to the table. Gabriella still refused to sing solo when Taylor asked her. Through out the night the group sang silly songs and laughed at each other's talent or lack there of. By the end of the night Gabriella was singing songs with the girls laughing at her friends. When they were done, everyone departed, Gabriella leaving with Chad and Taylor, Kelsi with Jason, and Troy by himself.

When Chad arrived at Gabriella's apartment, he and Taylor bid her goodnight. She smiled and wave to them and walked to the elevator. When she got into her apartment she took off her shoes and strode into her room where she fell on her bed and sighed, "I wish…" she whispered, falling asleep.


	6. So What Did Happen?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!

The next morning Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Sitting up, she looked down to see that she was still wearing the green dress from the night before. Remembering about the previous night she smiled, then got up and headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she walked out wrapped in a towel bounded for her closet. She picked out a lavender oxford shirt and black pants. After she finished working on her hair, she went to her kitchen and grabbed an apple from the counter. Putting on her keds she walked to her coveted mini-cooper, and drove to the lab. When she got to her office, Taylor was sitting in her chair with a smile on her face that said, "Girl, you've got some explaining to do." Smiling back Gabriella walked to her desk and looked through the mail that was given to her by the receptionist on her way in.

"Good morning, Taylor," She greeted.

"Hello yourself," Taylor replied.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well, I think we should go out to lunch," Taylor suggested.

"Sure, why not. Where?" Gabriella inquired, still looking through her mail.

"How about that café two blocks from here. I hear they make the most amazing crème brulée," Taylor suggested.

"Mmmm, that sounds good. But I have to get to work, I really have to finish that research project Travis gave me," she told Taylor, grabbing her lab coat from the hanger.

"Your supervisor?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at noon," Gabriella told her as they parted ways.

Taylor looked behind her to see where Gabriella was, seeing that she was far enough she brought out her cell phone. Pressing quite a number of buttons she sent a text message to Chad: "Café Aurora 12:30."

Gabriella and Taylor spent most of the morning doing their own projects. Gabriella was working on the research project and Taylor examined petree dish after petree dish filled with bacterial samples. At 11:50 Gabriella walked over to Taylor's office and knocked on her door, getting her attention. Taylor turned towards the sound, seeing Gabriella she waved and beckoned her to come in.

"Hey, I'm almost done. Just sit and wait and I'll be right there," Taylor told her, gesturing the chair in front of her desk. Within minutes Taylor was done. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands. "Ok, let's go," Taylor stated, grabbing Gabriella's hand and they both walked out. Within five minutes they got to the café and were seated.

"So," Taylor began, "Last night was… interesting."

"You could say that," Gabriella agreed. Then the waiter came by their table and took their orders; Taylor a grilled chicken sandwich and a root beer, and Gabriella a club sandwich and crème soda.

"Gab, I think we need to talk," Taylor continued.

"Sure, what about?" Gabriella asked.

"You and Troy," She answered.

"Taylor—," Gabriella sighed.

"No, Gab. It's been two years; I think you need to say something about it. Come on, we're best friends," Taylor interrupted.

"I know, but…" Gabriella hesitated.

"No buts. So… what happened anyway? I mean, neither you nor Troy ever explained it to anyone, not even Chad. You just came in to work the next day looking like you've been through hell and back," Taylor stated.

"Thanks, Tay. Honestly, it really wasn't something that was dramatic. I mean he didn't cheat on me or anything," Gabriella tried to explain.

"Of course not. Troy's not like that, everyone knows it. This is the guy who almost gave up basketball, to try out for the high school musical with you. You don't get that anywhere else," Taylor replied.

"I know Taylor, I do. But like I said, it wasn't something big, it was just… Well he wanted to take the relationship to the next level," Gabriella stated.

"What he asked you to have sex with him?" Taylor asked as if it was the most obvious thing, "But I thought… never mind."

"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed wide-eyed.

"What? I mean you guys were together for four years, you must have," Taylor reasoned.

"Ok, we're not talking about this if you keep on making comments like that," Gabriella stated with a serious face, only to crack up a second later.

"Ok, ok fine. Next level, what," Taylor urged.

"He wanted me to move in with him. I know it's stupid," Gabriella stated, looking embarrassed.

"Wait, that's why you guys broke up?" Taylor asked.

"I wasn't ready to move in with him yet. It just didn't feel right to me, I don't know why. Then we got into a huge fight, he accused me of cheating on him," Gabriella explained, "And I walked."

"Wow, that's harsh. But you have to understand that the boy loved you, and probably still does. I mean did you see the way he was looking at you last night," Taylor asked.

At that moment, the waiter came with their food and the girls proceeded to eat, still talking.

"No," Gabriella answer.

"Of course not. You spent the entire night ignoring him," Taylor told her.

"I-I…" Gabriella stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. I do have to ask you, do you still love him?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I do. No one can just throw away a four year relationship and pretend that nothing happened," Gabriella explained.

"Then why didn't you try to reason with him?" Taylor questioned.

"I was afraid of what would happen," Gabriella answered.

"And here I thought you stopped loving him," Taylor stated.

"I never said that I did. Although I can't say if he feels the same about me," Gabriella sighed.

"You don't have to. He's over there," Taylor stated, pointing to a figure, dressed in jeans, hoodie and a blazer, across the street from the café.

"You…" Gabriella began.

"Someone had to do something about it," Taylor smiled.


	7. Because She's Worth It

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!

"You moron!" Chad shouted, throwing the basketball at Troy's head, but aiming so that it would just brush past him.

"What?" Troy asked, surprised by his best friend's out burst.

"Who the hell accuses their girlfriend of cheating, just because she wouldn't move in with them!" Chad asked, smacking Troy's head.

"Ow! Dude, I think that Taylor has a bad influence on you," Troy joked.

"Not the point! Do you have any common sense left in you?" Chad asked.

"Yes. Now if you would just shut up and stop screaming at me, I'd tell you the rest," Troy stated. At this Chad gestured with his hand for Troy to continue. "Anyway, I just didn't understand why she didn't want us to move in together, I mean we were 22, and we've been together for about four years. It seemed like the most obvious thing to do you know. When she said no, I was really confused. I didn't accuse her on purpose, it just came out," Troy explained.

"God, why are you so dense? I would have been groveling for forgiveness if it was Taylor," Chad stated.

"Of course you would, you're whipped," Troy reasoned.

"Hey! I'm my own man. I'm not whipped, just dedicated," Chad defended himself, causing Troy to snort, "What? I am!"

"Yeah ok," Troy nodded, picking up the basketball that was lying by his foot and started dribbling.

Seconds later Chad's phone started beeping, "Ugh, wait a sec," he excused himself and headed to his bag, looking for his phone. "You know," Chad began, after putting his phone back in his bag, "You don't deserve this but I might as well just tell you or Taylor would kill me," At this Troy made a whipping motion with his hand, laughing. "She and Gabriella are going to lunch at Café Aurora at 12:30," Chad informed him ignoring Troy's whipping motions.

"Do you think I should go?" Troy asked.

"Would I tell you if I didn't want you to go? Come on man, this is the girl you almost gave up basketball for. You know she's worth it," Chad told him.

"Jeeze, you of all people. Maybe Taylor isn't that bad of an influence after all," Troy teased.

"Would you keep my fiancée out of this?" Chad asked.

"Fine, fine. So are you coming with me?" Troy asked.

"Nah man, this is your own battle. Good luck though, you know she's worth it," Chad told him.

"I know she is. That's why I'm going to win her back," Troy told him.

"Good luck bro," Chad encouraged, giving him a pat on the back, headed out the door.

Troy headed for the showers after a couple more minutes of shooting. Half an hour later he walked out from the locker room dressed in a hoodie, blazer and jeans. Swinging his bag over his shoulders he headed to his 1965 Shelby Cobra he inherited from his late grandfather and drove towards the café, making a detour at a flower shop to pick up a dozen red roses. Parking his car across the street from the café, he looked in to see that Taylor and Gabriella were talking. Then the moment came when Taylor pointed him out to Gabriella who turned and looked at him eyes wide with disbelief. "Here goes nothing," he whispered, crossing the street.


	8. You Know What They Say

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy!

"You, devil child you," Gabriella pointed her finger at Taylor, smiling.

"Hey, we did it for you guys. He really does love you Gabs, trust me," Taylor reassured her with a grin.

When Troy entered through the doors Gabriella tensed up nervously. Taylor smiled and waved to Troy who returned it. Before he reached their table she quickly turned around and whispered in Gabriella's ear, "You know what they say, your first love never truly ends," winking at her.

When Troy reached their table he brought the dozen roses from behind he back, "For you," he offered to Gabriella.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped taking it from him, giving him a small hug, "Thank you so much."

"Ahem, well this is my cue. I've got work to do," Taylor interrupted, surprising Gabriella, "Spot me?" she asked heading towards the door.

Nodding her head, Gabriella waved to her. "Sit down," she offered Taylor's seat to Troy. "So, how have you been?" she asked him, starting up a conversation.

"I've been well. How about you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I get to see Taylor everyday. It's nice to be able to see a familiar face everyday. I'm so glad that she and Chad are getting married, they're the perfect couple," Gabriella stated.

"Yeah they are. Hey, listen Gabriella, I think we need to talk about what happened between us," Troy began.

"Troy, I don't—," Gabriella hesitated.

"No Gabriella, we have to. We can't pretend that it never happened," Troy reasoned.

"I know, but I don't want us to fight again," Gabriella explained.

"How about this, we'll meet for dinner and we'll talk about it then," he offered.

"That's a good idea," Gabriella agreed. "So have you heard about Kelsi's new project?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, she asked me to audition a while back," Troy answered.

"Yeah, she asked me last night, I wasn't sure though, I mean I haven't really done any drama ever since college," Gabriella explained.

"I haven't neither, but I think I'm gonna do it. I mean it would mean a lot to her," Troy told her.

"I missed I Twinkle Towne /I , Mrs. Darbus was hysterical," Gabriella stated.

"Yeah she is," Troy agreed.

"Troy, I think I should head back to the lab," Gabriella excused herself.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to head to practice anyway, I'll see you tonight," he told her.

"Bye," she waved to him when they got outside.

"Bye," he replied, giving her a peck on the cheek, causing Gabriella to blush.

Gabriella walked back to the lab with a smile on her face. When she got to her office she looked down at the flowers. Noticing that there was a card attatched to the flowers for the first time she read it, "Here's to the start of something new," she smiled. She then placed the card in the cardholder on her desk, reading it over and over again.


	9. Oh the Wonder of Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy!

Later that afternoon Gabriella called Taylor through the office phone and filled Taylor in on what happened after she left. When she informed her about the night's plan, Taylor squealed, "Oh my god! That's so exciting!"

"Uhm, ok?" Gabriella chuckled.

"And the roses! The ROSES! They were gorgeous! I wish that Chad would do something at romantic for me. All the thing ever does is whine like a baby," Taylor stated, causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Excuse me? Can we turn our attention to your left hand? Do you happen to notice the size of that rock on your ring finger? Or is it so heavy that you've lost all feeling in that finger?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Haha, yeah well… But still, it's not as romantic as a dozen roses. And the card! I can't believe that any guy can be that nauseatingly romantic," Taylor commented.

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" Gabriella laughed.

"So I've been told," Taylor answered.

"And I must admit. I love you for that," Gabriella confessed.

"Well, someone's got to," Taylor shrugged.

"So would you mind coming over to help me pick out something to wear?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course. Would I ever pass on the offer of having you be my Barbie doll?" Taylor asked.

"Guess not. I'll see you at 6?" Gabriella asked, shuffling through her papers.

"Mmhmm. See you then, bye love," Taylor said, hanging up.

"So you gave her roses," Chad stated at their basketball practice with the team.

"Yeah, and I asked her out to dinner," Troy answered, hands on his knees.

"Way to go, I knew you could do it," Chad congratulated, patting Troy's back.

"Alright guys! Practice's over!" The coach announced at the end of practice.

"So where are you gonna take her?" Chad asked as they headed to the locker room.

"The Italian restaurant downtown," Troy answered.

"The really fancy one?" Chad asked.

"That's the one," Troy replied.

"Damn," Chad commented.

"What?" Troy questioned.

"Nothing, it's just that's a really, really nice place. I don't even take Taylor there unless it's a special occasion," Chad responded.

"It I is /i a special occasion," Troy stated.

"Well yeah I know. I'm just saying, you better win her back, or else," Chad told him.

"Or else what?" Troy asked.

"You don't want to know. Just win her back," Chad told him.

"Whatever. You speak in tongues in which I don't have the patience to comprehend," Troy stated, heading towards the shower.

Taylor arrived at Gabriella's apartment at exactly 6pm to help her pick and outfit to wear. "Now, we want you in something that will catch and hold his attention. But not something that would make you look like a slut because that's a no-no. Hmm… what to do what to do," Taylor began, walking back and forth in front of Gabriella; who was still in her bathrobe and a towel around her head.

"Well, you're the boss," Gabriella told her.

"I think we have to go for something bright and bold," Taylor suggested.

"Anything but neon colors," Gabriella requested.

"Of course not. I would never dress you in neon colors," Taylor reassured her.

After trying on a couple of dresses, the girls settled on a navy Ralph Lauren dress that was given to her on her birthday from Kelsi and Jason. It came down just above her knees, with a lot of ruffles. She loved it because it was sexy yet sophisticated. Gabriella and Taylor both agreed that this was the best dress to wear because it accentuate her curves yet left a lot room for the imagination. After choosing the dress, Taylor sat Gabriella down in front of her vanity table. They decided to keep her natural curls and just sprayed it so that it would keep its shape throughout the night. Then got started on her make up. They decided on smoky tones, for her eyes; natural tones for her lips. They used her natural tans to their advantage and utilize the bronzer to emphasize her "assets". After Taylor was finished, Gabriella looked so incredible that she couldn't believe that she was looking at herself, "Oh, my…"

"You're very welcome sweetie," Taylor smiled at her.

At seven there was a knock on Gabriella's door, Taylor ran to get it while Gabriella grabbed her purse. Looking at the peephole she saw that Troy was dressed in a nice suit and had in his hand, another dozen roses. Taylor rolled her eyes at the nauseatingly sweet gesture and opened the door, "Good evening Mr. Bolton," she greeted.

"Oh, hey Taylor. You're not with Chad," Troy stated.

"That would be a brilliant observation," Taylor replied, "She'll be right out."

Taylor led Troy into the living room of Gabriella's apartment, offering him a seat on the couch. When Gabriella came out of her room Troy stood up and stared, his jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"Well, I'm gonna go Gab, I'll talk to you later," Taylor winked heading towards the door. "Close your mouth Troy, that's not attractive," She whispered to Troy, who instantly closed his mouth.

"You look amazing," He breathed.

"Thank you. You too," Gabriella replied smiling.

"These are for you," Troy stated, handing the roses to Gabriella.

"They're beautiful," Gabriella commented, taking it and placing it on her dining table.

"You ready?" Troy asked, offering Gabriella his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Gabriella smiled, and they headed out to his car waiting in the parking lot.


	10. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!

When Taylor arrived at her house, Chad was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels on tv. "I'm home," she announced.

"Hey babe, how'd it go?" Chad asked, his eyes glued to the tv.

"It went very well actually. Gab looked drop-dead-gorgeous, you should have seen Troy," Taylor began walking towards the couch.

"Why? I see him all the time. I don't think he ever does anything worth noting, other than scoring baskets," Chad stated.

"Ugh, seriously, why do it bother?" Taylor groaned, getting up.

Pulling her back down into his lap, Chad gave her a peck on the cheek, "Oh, I'm sorry. What did Troy do?"

"Well, when Gabriella walked out of her room, the look he had was priceless. His jaws dropped. I wish I had a camera. It was hysterical," Taylor informed him excitedly, over looking what happened two seconds earlier.

"Hmmm. Interesting, now I wish I would have been there to see this. I wouldn't let him live it down," Chad laughed, "I wonder how their dinner's going."

"Me too," Taylor agreed.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, but not awkward. The couple just took in the fact that they were together again, not as a couple but as friends. When they arrived at the restaurant they were quickly seated in the center of the restuarnat. The restaurant itself was very classy. After the two ordered their food they began talking about ordinary day to day subjects.

"So, how's work?" Troy asked.

"It's stressful, but it's fun," Gabriella answered. "I mean Travis, my supervisor, is very demanding, but it's understandable. This is a rough field, doing research for pharmaceutical companies. You have to make sure of all the side effects and benefits, it's excruciating, but I love it."

"I'm glad you've found something you love doing," Troy commented.

"Yeah, it's a very rewarding job. So, how have you been? I mean being a basketball star I'm sure that you have a lot of adoring fans following you everywhere. That must be really fun," Gabriella asked.

"It's hard work. The coach expects a lot out of us, he works us to our full potential. It's a great feeling when we win games though," Troy gushed.

"I'm surprised that you aren't dating anyone," Gabriella blurted, regretting it right afterwards.

"Why would you be surprised by that?" Troy asked.

"I didn't mean to. It was meant to be in my head, don't worry about it," Gabriella stated.

"No, wait a minute. If I remember correctly, you were the one who walked out on the relationship," Troy exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about this Troy," Gabriella told him firmly.

"I want to know why you walked out. I wanted us to live together. We were together for four years Gabriella. Still to this day, I still don't understand why you left. And I know that there's more to it than me accusing you of cheating," Troy told her.

"First of all, I wasn't ready. Second, you accused me of cheating Troy; boyfriends don't do that to their girlfriends. At least not to girlfriends they care about. I know that it was hard to accept the fact that I didn't want to move in with you, but you have to understand something, we were only 22. We didn't have stable jobs, we were both still in college! I wasn't ready to move to the next level because I was scared. I was scared about what would happen if we weren't able to support each other. Me not wanting to move in with you had nothing with my not loving you. I did. I still do," Gabriella confessed.

"I thought…" Troy sighed.

"Well you thought wrong. I do care for you, very much. However, I didn't want to commit my life to something that wasn't secure. I was scared, Troy. That's all there is to it. Are you happy now? I also remember you never trying to contact me after that day at all," Gabriella stated, upset.

"I did Gabriella. You never answered my phone calls or return my messages. I tried, I called you everyday for a week," he confessed.

"You know what, I don't want to talk about it anymore, ok? I want this to be in the past. I never liked fighting with you; it hurts. I'm happy the way things are now. Taylor and Chad worked very hard to get us together; I don't want their effort to go to waste. I love being with you, because with you I don't have to be anyone but myself," Gabriella confessed.

"I'm sorry that I did this. I was stupid I know that. I just didn't want to lose you, but I was too stupid, and did. I don't want us to lose touch again. Meeting you and being with you was the best thing that ever happened to me, I don't want to lose it again," Troy told her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

Smiling at him, Gabriella blushed. The waiter came and interrupted their moment with their food in his hand. As they ate their dinner, the two talked about Kelsi's upcoming musical that she asked them to participate in.

"Do you know what it's about," Troy asked.

"No, although I'm really curious. I mean I've seen most of her musicals, they're great, but this is the first time that she requested for me to go and audition," Gabriella told him.

"Yeah me too, I wonder what it's about," Troy wondered.

What they didn't know was that at her apartment, Kelsi was putting finishing touches on her musical. "I hope this works," she whispered to herself binding the paper into a binder and placing it on her table. Sighing with delight, she turned off her light and headed to her bedroom, anxiously waiting for tomorrow. The day she showcases her work to her friend and partner in crime, Taylor.


	11. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy!

Later that night after Troy took her home, Gabriella called Taylor, "Hey Taylor," She greeted.

"Hey sweetie! How'd it go?" She asked right away.

"Uhm, it was interesting, I guess," She answered wearily.

"What do you mean? You guys didn't fight again did you?" Taylor asked, sighing.

"Uhm…" Gabriella hesitated as she walked into her kitchen.

"Oh, it didn't end badly did it?" Taylor asked fearfully.

"No, it ended fine. I mean, it wasn't even a full-blown fight. He was asking about the separation, and you know I'm still kind of sensitive about it. I'm just getting sick of people asking me about it," Gabriella explained.

"I know what you mean sweetie. However, you have to understand that it was unexpected. I mean most people assumed that you two would have gotten married before Chad had the balls to ask me," Taylor told her, laughing.

Giggling Gabriella replied, "Well, he asked you, and you guys are adorable together."

"Aw thanks. Well I have to go darling; Mr. Chad wants dinner. I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Gabriella replied hanging up the phone. She got up from her couch and walked to the dining table, she looked at the roses that Troy brought for her. Again, there was a card attached to it. It said, "Looking at your picture from when we first met. You gave me a smile that I could never forget. And nothing I could do, could protect me from you that night" Gabriella smiled and put the roses in a vase, then placed it on her bedside table. Within half an hour she was asleep.

The next morning Gabriella got up early to finish proofing her research paper that she had been working on. Then she was finished, she headed to her bathroom and took a shower, leaving her apartment with a banana in her hand.

On her way to the lab, Taylor gave her a call to tell her that would be late in getting into the lab and for Gabriella to wait for her because they were going to out to lunch with one another. Gabriella agreed but not before asking, "So why are you going to be late? Rough night last night?"

"Haha, yeah right. No, actually I'm meeting up with Kelsi. She wanted to talk to me about something. But we'll definitely go for lunch so wait for me alright," Taylor reassured her.

"Ok, bye!" Gabriella stated.

"Bye darling," Taylor replied hanging up the phone. Afterwards she sighed as she drove towards Kelsi's studio. It took her about forty-five minutes to get there. When she arrived, Kelsi was already working on the music. "Hey Kelsi!" Taylor greeted as she walked in.

"Oh, hey! I didn't hear you coming in," Kelsi replied.

"Sorry about that. So what do you have for me?" Taylor asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Here it is. I mean I think this is the only that we can do right? The only thing is that we have to try to get them to agree to it without them really knowing what they are getting themselves into," Kelsi told her.

"Yeah. But right about know I don't really know what's going on with them anymore," Taylor sighed.

"What happened now?" Kelsi asked knowingly.

"They got into a fight last night during their dinner, again," Taylor told her.

"You're kidding. Those two are impossible!" Kelsi exclaimed. "I mean I don't get them at all," she stated, shaking her head.

"Well, we'll just have to work very hard to make sure that this will work," Taylor told her.

"Have you told Chad about this yet?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, he has an idea about what is going on, but I don't think he has to know everything right now," Taylor told her.

"What about basketball?" Kelsi asked nervously.

"Oh that. Don't worry about it. They're in off-season right now. They meet up with the coach and the team to practice once in a while, just so that they're still shape when the season starts again. Other than that, the boys just meet up in the morning to practice together," Taylor told her.

"Oh, ok. I mean, Chad lives and breathes basketball. He seems to have a tendency to be very passionate," Kelsi laughed.

"Yeah, but so is Jason," Taylor commented.

"Jason knows his limits," Kelsi told her.

"Yeah, anyway, how are we going to do this?" Taylor asked.

"Here's the script. Look over it, and call me tonight and we'll talk more about it. I have to go, Jason wants to meet me about something," Kelsi told Taylor.

"Alright, I'll call you tonight. Bye Kels," Taylor stated giving her a kiss on the cheek, heading towards the door. Taylor got into her car and drove to the lab. Throughout the trip she occasionally took glances at the envelope sitting in the passenger seat, sighing, "What am I getting myself into?"


	12. Lunch at the Pizzeria

Disclaimer and Note: I don't own anything but the plot, Enjoy! This chapter is a little longer since I had more time to write it. Yes, they have a lab station in their office. If you've ever seen _House_, I'm thinking that the office is about that size, maybe a little bigger with a station for them to work at. Although they do have a bigger lab in the building, but it's easier for scientists to work in their office for smaller projects rather than having to trek every time they need to mix chemicals.

When Taylor arrived at the lab, she went directly towards Gabriella's office. She walked over to where Gabriella was working on an experiment, grabbed her, and proceeded to drag her out of the office.

"Hey, Tay, what's the problem?" She asked

"We're going to lunch and we're going to talk," Taylor answered her.

"B-but wait. Can I finish this real quick? Please?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Fine, fine, go. I'll be back in my office. Find me when you're done," Taylor gave in.

"Thank you!" Gabriella said, running back towards her office.

Taylor walked to here office and sighed as she sat down on her chair. She swiveled around in her chair staring at the computer screen when her phone began to ring, bringing her out of her trance, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Tay," Chad's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nope. Do I really need a reason to call my fiancée?" He asked jokingly.

"No, but I was just curious as to why you're calling me, that's all. I mean I was heading out to lunch with Gabriella," Taylor replied.

"Oh alright then. Call me back ok?" He asked.

"Sure, bye," She said with a smile.

"I love you," Was the reply from Chad.

Smiling she answered, "I love you too, bye!"

At that time, Gabriella was standing at her door with a grin on her face. Walking through the door she teased, "Ooooohhhhh, was that Chad?" Making her way towards Taylor's desk.

"Yes, are you ready?" Taylor asked, answering the question but ignoring Gabriella's tone.

"Mmhmm, I'm getting hungry" Gabriella told her.

"Well, I'm not the one who said I had to go back to my experiment," Taylor stated sarcastically.

"Well, if I didn't, the place would have burned down,' Gabriella explained.

"Hmmm. So true," Taylor agreed, shrugging, "You ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Gabriella exclaimed with a smile, pulling Taylor from her sat. They walked out of the office talking about the musical, "So, is that why you went to see Kelsi earlier?" Gabriella asked as they crossed the street.

"Yeah, I went to her studio earlier. She wanted to see me about something," Taylor told her.

"Oh, that's not vague at all," Gabriella joked.

"Well, she didn't say anything, I mean she just gave me an envelope," Taylor informed her.

"I don't want to pry or anything but, what's in it, do you know?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Taylor vaguely stated again.

"Is it the script?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Taylor joked, "Come on, my tummy's growling," Taylor beckoned, pulling Gabriella through the door of the pizzeria.

"Oh my god! I've been craving a white pizza for such a long time!" Gabriella squealed.

"Mmm, yeah!" Taylor agreed as the girls found themselves a table by the window. Within a couple of minutes the waiter came and took their order; Taylor a plain slice and Gabriella a white slice with broccoli. They both eagerly jumped at order an order of garlic bread, and both settled on water.

Within minutes the waiter returned with their order. Not bothering to degrease the pizza the girls dug in. Laughing at one another they talked more about the musical, "So do you know what it's about yet?" Gabriella asked again.

"I honestly can't tell you, I mean Kelsi didn't say anything much since I had to come back to the office. I know it kills you to be left in the dark, but have faith in Kelsi, I'm sure whatever it is it'll be great," Taylor reassured her.

"Oh I see. I mean I promised her that I would audition for her but I'm not really sure if I can go through with it you know?" She asked.

"Why not? Because of Troy?" Taylor asked. Not getting a reply she continued, "I mean seriously we have talked about this before—wait one sec," Taylor interrupted herself going through her purse to find the ringing cell phone. Looking at it she sat that it was Chad, she rolled her eyes, answering, "Yes Chad," making Gabriella giggle.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"At the pizzeria with Gab, why?" She asked.

"No way, ok stay there I'll be there in 5," Chad replied then hung up.

"Hello?" Taylor said into her phone, looking at it quizzically then shrugged and put the cell phone back in her purse, "Weird," She commented.

"What did Chad want?" Gabriella asked.

"Dunno, but he said he's coming in 5 minutes," Taylor told her.

"Hmm, that's interesting," Gabriella shrugged going back to her pizza.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed, also going back to her neglected pizza.

The two kept eating and talking about nonsense for a bit until Chad walked in with Troy. Gabriella, who was in mid-chew, coughed, then began to choke. Taylor stared at here horrified, "Oh my god! Gab! Calm, stop, breathe, breathe!"

Troy, trying to get through the crowed saw what was happening started pushing people out of his way and ran towards Gabriella. Moving Taylor out of the way, he sat next to Gabriella and proceeded to pat her back. After a couple of seconds, Gabriella's chocking subsided. She reached for her water and began downing it as if she had been stuck in the desert for a month without water. Troy chuckled and took the water away from her saying, "Hey, hey, slow down, there's a lot of water left, don't worry. You're gonna choke on that too the way you're drinking it," giving her a genuine smile.

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered.

"Why were you choking?" Chad asked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I guess I was chewing and…" She trailed off shrugging.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Taylor exclaimed. "So, what are you boys doing here?" She asked turning her attention to Chad.

"We were hungry and I wanted pizza," Chad replied.

"Oh," Taylor said, shrugging.

When the waiter came back to the table the boys ordered a large pie of the supreme meats lover. The girls stared eyes wide at them. When the pizza came back minutes later the boys dug in as if they hadn't eat in years. Gabriella looked at them shocked at their ability to eat, "Are you guys breathing?" She asked.

"Mohmyeahdon'tmumorry!" Chad said his mouth full.

"Come again? This time enunciate and no food please," Taylor told him.

"Oh yeah, don't you worry," Chad told her.

"You eat like animals," Taylor told Chad, who pouted at her. Rolling her eyes, she pushed his face away.

"So, are you going to the audition tomorrow?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I promised Kelsi I'd go. I don't think I can break that promise," Gabriella told her.

"Yeah me too. If I did I think she'd send Jason to kill me," Troy laughed.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that they're together. I mean it's not as shocking as Taylor and Chad, but wow," Gabriella stated, Taylor stuck her tongue out at her.

Taylor looked at her watch which said 12:45, "Oh crap, Gab, we have to head back," She told her.

"Oh no. Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then Troy. Bye Chad," She said, grabbing her purse and squeezing her way out. Taylor gave Chad a kiss and ran out the door behind Gabriella.

Minutes later Chad realized, "Dude, did they just leave us with the check?" He asked.

"I think so," Troy told him.

"Dude, you totally want her," Chad stated, smirking, earning a kick from Troy, "Ow! Why does everyone abuse me?" He asked.

"Because you make stupid comments like that," Troy explained.

"It's the truth. I've never seen you push so many people out of your way to get to something before," Chad stated obviously.

"Gee, if it was Taylor you would have done the same thing," Troy told him.

"Well, yeah. She's my fiancée, of course I'd do that," Chad reasoned, "However, you haven't seen Gabriella in years and out of nowhere you just ran to her," He continued.

"It's called human instincts, you might've heard of it sometime within your life," Troy stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah okay, enough with the verbal abuse," Chad stated.

After they were done they paid for their food and walked out. They headed towards their respective cars and before getting in Chad said, "Hey, good luck tomorrow man! Call me when you're done. Wait actually, I might be there, but if not call me," He told Troy, then added, "Hey, win her back man!" He smiled and got into his car, started the ignition and drove away.

Troy who was still standing on the curb, stared outward at the road then snapped out of his trance saying, "Win her back…" Smiling he got into his car and drove home.


	13. The Audition Part 1

Disclaimer and Note: I don't own anything but the plot, enjoy! Monica7725, white pizza doesn't have tomato sauce and it's mozzarella and ricotta cheese, I think. I'm not sure but it's the pizza I always order, with broccoli, mmm.

The next morning both Gabriella and Troy arrived at the theatre around 11. When Gabriella walked in, she felt very awkward. Seeing Kelsi sitting in the front with a man who was about in his mid thirties, Gabriella made her way down the aisle towards her. When she reached Kelsi, she tapped her shoulder, and gave her a hug. "Hey," She greeted with a smile.

"Hey to you too. Hey Troy," Kelsi greeted, receiving a wave from Troy.

"Oh guys, this is Ethan, he's the director. Ethan these are the two I was talking about, Gabriella and Troy," Kelsi introduced.

"Good morning sir," Gabriella said, stretching out her hand towards him.

"Please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old," Ethan told her with a smile.

"Oh, sorry," Gabriella apologized, blushing.

"Should we get started?" Kelsi asked Ethan, "Oh Troy, Jason is here somewhere, I think he was going to the bathroom he should be back soon," Kelsi told Troy, who smiled and nodded.

"Actually, remember when I told you I was going to keep my eyes open for anyone that was interested?" Ethan asked, "Well, I found a couple of people who were interested, they should be here soon."

Within minutes people started filing in. within the herd was Taylor and Chad, who walked over to Troy and Gabriella who were talking to Jason. They sat down in the row behind Kelsi and Ethan.

"Hey, what's going on guys? Long time no see," Jason greeted.

"Nothing much really, basketball, more basketball," Troy told him.

"Yes and everyone else in the world is trying to keep their job," Taylor announced sarcastically, causing everyone around her to laugh.

While the group was laughing, the door of the theatre slammed open. In walked a young woman about the age of 23. She was blonde, 5'6, wearing a black dress, a hat and big sunglasses. The girls stared at her eyes and mouth wide open while the boys just checked her out. Taylor and Kelsi slapped their respective partners out of their trance while Gabriella looked at Troy and sighed.

"Oh Victoria, you're here darling!" Ethan cried walking towards the young woman.

"Ethan, how are you? It's been so long," Victoria answered giving Ethan a hug and exchanged air kisses.

"Why do I have a feeling that something very bad is going to happen," Taylor whispered to Kelsi.

"Because something bad I will /I happen," Kelsi answered exasperatedly.

"Everyone, this is Victoria. Victoria and I have worked together on many projects. She's my number one star," Ethan announced to everyone.

"Oh, Ethan you're such a sweetheart," Victoria cooed.

"Oh god, she's making me ill," Taylor muttered under her breath, getting an agreement from Kelsi.

As Victoria and Ethan walked down the aisle Victoria's eye caught sight of Troy, "Oh, who's this hunk Ethan?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Troy, he's trying out for the male lead role," Ethan informed her.

"Well, then I'll just have to try extra hard to get the lead female role then," Victoria stated, winking at Troy, causing him to chuckle nervously.

"Well, we'll just have to see, since there are a lot of people who are here auditioning for the lead female role," Kelsi told her.

"And you are?" Victoria asked her in a snobby tone.

"I wrote this," Kelsi told her.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll be blown away by my performance," Victoria informed her haughtily.

"Yeah, or sent away to the hospital," Taylor mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me?" Victoria asked.

"Oh nothing, please go on," Taylor replied giving her an exaggerated smile.

"Thought so," Victoria stated, walking towards the stage.

"Kill me now," Taylor whispered to Gabriella who gave her a nervous smile, looking at Troy again, who was looking at Victoria.


	14. Lunch Break

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, enjoy! I was told that the story was moving very quick, but don't you worry, there are many things I have in my mind for the couples.

"Taylor, I don't know if I can do this," Gabriella whispered in Taylor's ear sadly.

"No. You are going to do this. Guys stay here, Gabriella and I need to talk," Taylor told the group, grabbing Gabriella's hand and dragging her out of the theatre.

"Taylor, I can't do this," Gabriella told her.

"Yes you can. This is important, to you, to me, and importantly, to Kelsi," Taylor told her.

"But what about Victoria?" Gabriella asked.

"What about Victoria?" Taylor questioned in return.

"I mean, look at her, she's gorgeous. The guys were so captivated by her. I'm not as pretty ask she is, we both know it," Gabriella sighed.

"Ok, first of all, she's fake. Second of all, you are gorgeous, who cares the only person you need to worry about is Troy," Taylor told her.

"But that's exactly it, Troy was staring at her. I don't think it'll be worth it for me to compete with her for him. He was so fixated on her it made me sick inside," Gabriella confessed.

"Gabs, I love you. The guys adore you. Troy loves you, even though you won't admit or accept the fact that he does. But you have to have faith in yourself, I know I do, and so does Kelsi," Taylor reassured her with a smile.

"But Taylor, you wedding is in two weeks. I feel guilty that you're always helping me and I haven't even gotten a chance to help you with the wedding," Gabriella told her.

"Hey, I'm getting my fairy tale wedding with my prince charming, or whatever he is. You deserve to be happy too, and you've helped enough by accepting to be my maid of honor, so don't worry about it," Taylor reassured her again.

"What would I do without you?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"You'd be lost, come here," Taylor told her, opening her arms offering her a hug.

While the girls were hugging Chad walked out to get them, "Hey girls, mushy time's over. Come on, they're gonna start," He told them grabbing Taylor's hand and leading them inside. When they entered the theatre they walked towards their seat and Gabriella decided to sit on the aisle seat rather than next to Troy.

"Alright people! We are going to begin with the supporting roles!" Ethan shouted getting everyone's attention. People began getting up and heading towards the stage where they got themselves in single file lines. With everyone walking up towards the stage there were only nine people left, excluding the group, Ethan and Victoria.

Since there were so many people auditioning, Ethan decided to take a break around noon announcing, "Alright people, let's take an hour! Be back by 1, I want to be done by 3!" He announced.

"God, that was excruciating," Taylor groaned.

"Yeah, like watching a bad episode of I American Idol /I ," Chad added.

"Oh, come on guys. I give them credit for even trying," Kelsi stated.

"Yeah, I guess. So, where do you guys want to go eat?" Taylor asked.

"Well we only have an hour and I'm craving Italian food," Chad stated.

"You crave anything that would stay still long enough to be eaten," Taylor commented sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

"Anything will do right about now. I am so hungry," Gabriella said, clutching her stomach.

"Ok, lets go, there's an Italian restaurant down the street," Troy suggested waving everyone towards the back door.

"Oh Troyyyyy!" Victoria cried as the group started making their way towards the door. "What are you doing for lunch?" She asked sweetly, while Taylor rolled her eyes and groaned, as she made her way up to him. "Is there something wrong?" She asked Taylor.

"Yeah, an annoying pest who won't leave us alone," Taylor mumbled looking away from her.

"Come again?" Victoria asked snottily.

"Oh, nothing, please go on," Taylor answered.

"Well then, Troy would you like to have lunch with me?" Victoria asked, latching herself onto Troy's arm. Kelsi and Taylor stared at her disgustedly, not believing the audacity of her attitude as Troy was stuttering his hesitation.

"Well, I hope you both enjoy your lunch. Come on guys, we don't have too much time left," Gabriella stated, looking at Troy sadly, turning around walking out the door with Taylor right behind her.

"Wait, Gabriella!" Troy shouted, stepping towards her distancing figure, but was pulled back by Victoria.

Kelsi looked at Troy disappointedly, shaking her head, walking through the door. Chad and Jason both gave Troy a sympathetic look and said, "Later man," walking out the door after their respective girlfriends.

Troy exhaled exasperatedly at the situation. He was brought back by Victoria's voice saying, "Come on Troy, I know this great restaurant, you're gonna love it," She told him. He gave her a nervous smile, letting himself be dragged by her.

"God she irritates me!" Taylor screamed once they were outside.

"Yeah, it's getting annoying. She reminds me of Sharpay," Kelsi commented.

"She makes Sharpay look like a teddy bear. And Sharpay was not blatantly throwing herself at Troy. Don't forget, we became friends with her," Taylor explained.

"That's true, I know. But I was just saying, she reminded me of Sharpay before we were friends with her that's all," Kelsi explained. She turned around to see Gabriella who was trudging along, not looking up from the ground; she walked back towards her, "Come on sweetie," She said, giving her a hug and smile. Gabriella returned it with a small grin.

Chad and Jason, seeing this huddled with one another. Chad whispered to Jason, "Dude, we have to do something about this."

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Jason asked, hopeless.

"Well, I know that Taylor and Kelsi are up to something, I don't know what exactly. But I'm going to find out what it is," Chad told him with much determination and Jason nodded in agreement.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they only had forty minutes left, so they decided to order to go since they weren't even half way through the supporting roles audition yet. Chad and Taylor got Fettuccini Alfredo, Jason and Kelsi ordered Shrimp Scampi, and Gabriella got lasagna. When they got their order fifteen minutes later, they quickly and quietly made their way back towards the theatre.

Once they got to the theatre, everybody else was also making their way in. Not looking where she was walking Gabriella walked into another person, falling on the ground. Looking up she saw that he was about 6'2, with chocolate colored hair and bright blue eyes. He quickly kneeled down and helped her up, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He asked, smiling at her.

"O-oh, I'm ok, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Gabriella apologized.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either. I'm Owen, by the way, nice to meet you," He introduced himself.

"I'm Gabriella, nice to meet you too," She replied with a smile.

"Gabriella! Come on!" Taylor called, beckoning her to her seat.

"Oh, my friend's calling. Would you like to sit with us? We just got lunch to go, I'm sure they'd love to meet you," Gabriella invited him, gesturing towards the group.

"To go, it's the way to go in this business. Sure, I'd like to meet them," Owen replied, showing her his own bag.

As they walked down the aisle they talked about their hobbies and what they like to do. When they reached the group Troy was sitting with Victoria, looking at Gabriella who was smiling at Owen, stunned. Taylor, Kelsi, Chad and Jason looked at each other and realized that things just got even more difficult. Taylor made a mental note to make a phone call. Once she finished her lunch she excused herself to the bathroom. Once she was out of hearing distance she brought out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The recipient greeted.

"Sharpay? We need your help," Taylor said, her voice filled with urgency and distress.


	15. The Audition Part 2

Disclaimer and Note: I don't own anything but the plot and the new characters, Enjoy! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm so close to my 100th one!

"Who is this? Taylor?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, we've got a problem," Taylor informed her.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, let's just say there's someone competing for your spot as top Drama Queen," Taylor told her, chuckling.

"Wow, that is bad. What did you want me to do about it," Sharpay asked, confused.

"Meet me at Nola, the restaurant on Main Street, tonight at 8. I'll make a reservation," Taylor told her. "I have to go, they're gonna wonder where I am," Taylor said, urgently.

"Alright, bye, see you," Sharpay replied.

"Bye!" Taylor replied, running back into the theatre. As she was walking she quickly dialed another number.

"Nola Restaurant, how may I help you?" A young voice answered the phone.

"Hi, I'd like to make a reservation for two at eight under the name Taylor," Taylor quickly demanded.

"Alright thank you, see you then," The voice replied.

"Thank you, bye," Taylor said, hanging up.

"Hey, who was that?" Gabriella asked, when she saw Taylor hanging up the phone.

"Oh, I was just making dinner plans," Taylor shrugged.

"With who?" Chad asked suspiciously.

"With this really hot biker, you know, one of those big ones," Taylor answered, winking at the grunting Chad. "God, don't get your panties, or boxer, in a twist. I'm meeting up with Sharpay tonight that's all," She said, giving him a peck.

"That's not funny," Chad mumbled.

"You love it," Taylor replied.

"I love you, I don't love your sense of humor," Chad told her.

"Oh shush," Taylor told him, turning her attention to the individual that was singing off pitch on the stage, she winced.

"Alright, that's the end of that. Now let's get all the lead hopefuls up on stage. Get yourselves into pairs, we will be doing duets!" Ethan shouted.

"Does he not know the meaning of indoor voices?" Taylor asked incredulously, Kelsi shook her head in reply.

Gabriella quickly paired herself up with Owen, seeing that Victoria was still clutching onto Troy as if she would die if she let go. Lining up in the back, Troy couldn't take his eyes off of Gabriella, who was currently talking to Owen. Victoria tried and tried to get Troy's attention, only to realize that he was staring at Gabriella.

Gabriella and Owen went up and did the number flawlessly. After they were done Gabriella gave him a hug and they headed down towards Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason. When it was Troy's turn, he didn't have quite the same luck as Gabriella with his partner. Many times Victoria was singing the wrong note, but Troy kept his cool and sang fantastically.

After the audition was over Ethan made his last announcement, "Alright, it was a long day but give yourself a pat on the back everyone! You will get a call within the next week for callbacks. Have a good day, now get out!" Ethan yelled.

"Did he say she was his best actor?" Taylor asked Chad, about Victoria, who nodded, "Because I think he might need new glasses, or a hearing aid," She finished, looking at Chad whose face was scrunched up from trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Thank god Troy knew what he was doing," Chad told her.

"Yeah. Well good news is that I've called for reinforcement, bad news, I think we are going to be seeing a lot of Victoria around here," Taylor told Chad.

"Who's the reinforcement?" Chad asked.

"Who do you think?" She questioned.

"No! Sharpay?" He asked, astonished.

"Shh! Yes, now don't worry about it, I have this all worked out. I think," She told him.

"Well whatever it is, we need this to be over as soon as possible. We don't need anymore drama," Chad told her.

"Yeah I know," She agreed with him.

As everyone was leaving Taylor walked up to Kelsi and Gabriella, "Hey, what are you two girls doing right now?" She asked.

"I'm gonna head home," Gabriella answered and Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's a shame, because you two are going to the mall with me. I need to find last minute stuff for the wedding. Help me?" She asked.

"Of course," Gabriella answered with a smile.

"Awesome. Let me go tell Chad and I'll meet you guys outside," Taylor informed them. When she reached Chad she told him, "Hey, I'm gonna go out with the girls. I'll be home around 6ish. I see you at home?" She asked.

"Yup," He told her.

"Good, bye," She waved walking away.

He pulled her back and gave her a kiss and said, "Love you."

"Love you too," She replied, giving him another peck, and running towards the door.

"Man, you are one lucky guy," Jason told him.

"Don't forget about yourself, you've got Kelsi," He told Jason. Then turning towards Troy he began, "And you… I don't know what you've got anymore," He sighed.

Troy rubbed in temples in frustration, and Chad patted him on the back sympathetically. "I don't know what to do anymore," Troy confessed.

"Believe in yourself. You'll win her back soon. But you've gotta hurry, you've got competition, and leach that just won't let go," Chad told him, discreetly pointing towards Victoria who was talking to Ethan.

"Don't I know it," Troy sighed as the guys walked out of the theatre, heading to Chad's house for a guy's afternoon in.


	16. Girls Day Out, Guys Day In

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and new characters, Enjoy!

"You. Were. Amazing!" Taylor gushed excitedly when they got into her car.

"Really? You think so?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes! You were amazing, I'm so sure that you will get the part," Kelsi told her.

"But, what about Victoria? I mean Ethan absolutely adores her," Gabriella stated.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. She was making my ears bleed," Kelsi stated.

"Yeah, I seriously wanted to puke just hearing her talk," Taylor added, in all seriousness.

"I feel bad for Troy," Kelsi stated quietly.

"Why? I mean he didn't seem to care. He actually looked as if he enjoyed her company. And he obviously didn't mind her feeding him," Gabriella told her.

"Gabbi, you didn't see him when you left; he looked miserable. He looked even worse when you were singing with Owen. Actually he was absolutely livid," Taylor told her.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Positive. He was pissed; he had his hands in fists. He completely ignored Victoria," Taylor told her matter-of-factly.

"No…" Gabriella began.

"Yes! Personally I found it amusing seeing her trying to get his attention looking the attention wanting whore that she is," Taylor told her.

"You're so sympathetic of other's misfortunes," Gabriella stated sarcastically to Taylor.

"What can I say? I care," Taylor shrugged.

"Let's change the subject guys," Gabriella stated as they got out of the car.

"You're absolutely right. Come on Kelsi!" Taylor beckoned as they walked towards the mall entrance.

"I hear that you're going to diner with Sharpay tonight," Kelsi commented.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see her. I mean I haven't seen her since she gave birth to Arabella," Taylor informed them.

"Oh she's such a gorgeous baby!" Gabriella exclaimed, "I saw them a couple of weeks ago. She's quite a handful though," She warned.

"Yeah, well look at her mother. She was, and still is, a handful," Taylor told her.

"I'm so glad Zeke and her are together. Remember when he tried to woo her with cookies and baked goods? It was hysterical," Kelsi reminisced.

"Yeah, but he loves her though. And Chad loves you, Taylor. And Jason, you," Gabriella told Kelsi.

"Yeah and Troy loves you too," Kelsi told her, "He does Gabbi. Please believe us he does."

"I want to, but…" Gabriella trailed off and sighed.

"You know what, let's forget about the boys. This is our girls day out," Taylor told them changing the subject for the sake of Gabriella's sanity.

The girls spent their day walking around the mall shopping for girl necessities. While the boys…

"God! Why are you so dense!" Chad asked angrily throwing the nearest thing to his hand at Troy's head. It happened to be a squishy pillow.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked, confused.

"GABRIELLA!" Chad and Jason shouted at him, hoping to make a point.

"What about her?" Troy asked.

"Oh, I don't know. She seems to like that Owen character," Chad told him.

"So what?" Troy asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"SO WHAT! She's not supposed to, that's what! I seriously don't know what to say to you anymore," Chad yelled at him.

"Then don't say anything, I don't need your help," Troy retorted.

"Yes, my friend you do. You know why?" Chad asked.

"Why?" Troy asked fearing the worst.

"Uh," Jason began, and then looked at Chad, completely lost.

"Because, you want Gabriella," Chad told him obviously. Troy tried to protest but Chad put up his hand to stop him before he began, "No, don't deny it you do. Because I've never seen you that pissed off about anyone as you did when you saw Gabriella singing with that Owen guy," Chad told him.

"Huh?" Troy asked as if he didn't know anything.

"Don't play that game with me, I know you well enough to read you," Chad told him.

Jason who was sitting on the couch near them gave up not knowing what to do. Instead he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. However, Chad grabbed the remote right from his hand and turned it off, "Not now," He said. Jason looked dumbfounded and just sat and watched his two friends bicker.

"I can't do anything about it. I mean she seems to like Owen, what can I do? For all I know she hates me," Troy told them.

"Not you… Victoria. But then again, any girl would hate her. I mean, I love my fiancée but she's good looking. But wayyyyy to clingy," Chad told him.

"Easy for you to say, she's not hanging on you every five seconds," Troy stated.

"Yeah, well you have to do something about her," Chad told him.

"Yeah, but what can I do?" Troy asked.

"I think Taylor's up to something. She's going to dinner with Sharpay tonight," Chad told them.

"Oh, that's interesting," Troy commented.

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry about it, let me see what happens after the dinner tonight and I'll let you know," Chad told him.

"Thanks man, I owe you," Troy thanked him.

"Yeah you do," Chad answered jokingly.


	17. Dinner with the Queen and the Verdict

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and new characters, Enjoy!

That night when Sharpay arrived at Nola, Taylor was already waiting at their table with a glass of merlot in her hands. Looking up Taylor saw her and waved her over. When she got to the table, Taylor stood up and gave her a hug, "Oh my gosh, you look amazing! You look as if you didn't even have the baby!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You must not be looking at my hips," Sharpay told her.

"Oh shush, you look great. Sit down," Taylor offered her the seat.

"So, what did you need help with? I mean it's gotta be bad for you to come and ask me for help," Sharpay asked.

"Well, of course, I wouldn't bother Miss Tony Award winner unless it was something important," Taylor replied with a smile.

"So, what is it?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"You know how Troy and Gabriella broke up two years ago?" Taylor asked.

"Of course. Idiots," Sharpay stated, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah they are. But a couple of weeks ago Kelsi asked both of them to try out for her new musical," Taylor began but was interrupted by the waiter. After the waiter took their orders, she continued, "Anyway, so they show up and everything was great and then this… ugh I can't even find a word that would describe her. But anyway she showed up and was all over Troy, she's like a leech, it was disgusting and revolting," Taylor told her with a disgusted tone.

"What's her name?" Sharpay asked.

"Victoria… Victoria something, I didn't catch her last name," Taylor told her.

"Hmm, Victoria her name sounds familiar. I mean I knew a Victoria at my school. She was a couple of years younger than me. She kind of worshiped me, it was really disturbing," Sharpay told her shuddering.

"Hmm. Do you remember what she looks like," Taylor asked.

"Blonde, tallish," Sharpay told her.

"Hmm, not exactly descriptive, but I think it might be the same person," Taylor told her.

"If it is, I wouldn't worry about it. She's nothing but a little pussy cat," Sharpay told her, taking a sip of her cosmopolitan.

"If you say so," Taylor stated.

"How about this, when are the call backs?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I think it's sometime next week. I mean Kelsi still has to talk to Ethan about it and see who they want to call back," Taylor told her.

"Ethan?" Sharpay interrupted.

"Yeah, Ethan… Ethan Gordon, I think his last name is," Taylor answered.

"Oh my god, that flamboyant piece of…" Sharpay began.

"You know him?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, went to school with him. Complete nut," Sharpay told her.

"Yeah, well he absolutely loves Victoria. It's horrible," Taylor sighed.

"Mmhmm. Anyway, back to call backs," Sharpay prompted her.

"Oh yeah, I'm not sure when it is yet but Kelsi has to talk to Ethan about who they want to have come back," Taylor told her.

"Well, how about this, I'll go to the call backs, I'll bring Ryan with me, I'm sure he'll want to see the guys again. And I'll see what I can do about this Victoria situation. And I want to see the look on Ethan Gordon's face when he sees me," Sharpay told her.

"Oh that's a brilliant idea!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I know," Sharpay stated proudly.

"You have to bring Arabella! I want to see her, bring Zeke too," Taylor told her.

"Well this is going to the high school reunion all over again," Sharpay stated sarcastically.

"All over again? We haven't even had one yet," Taylor told her.

"Just kidding, but yeah, I'll bring them," Sharpay told her.

The rest of the night the girls sat and talked about high school remembering their Junior year when Gabriella moved to East High and the big competition for the lead role of I Twinkle Towne /I musical. They laughed at all the things that they've done and how they became friends. That night Taylor found out that Ryan had gotten married to his college sweetheart, Hailey, in a small ceremony in Nantucket a month earlier and had been keeping it under wrap due to his work load, which is why he hadn't got a chance to contact any of his friends.

The next day Kelsi and Ethan met with one another at Kelsi's studio. Kelsi had set up a table for them to look at the different portfolios to pick from. At the moment they were arguing about who they want to come back for call backs and who they really wanted to be the lead players. They both agreed on Troy being the male lead but the disagreement was about who is to be the female lead. Ethan wanted Victoria while Kelsi wanted Gabriella.

"I don't know Kelsi, I don't think that Gabriella is that strong of a singer," Ethan told her.

"Not strong enough? What are you talking about Victoria was screeching," Kelsi told him.

"Still, I don't know if Gabriella would have a good chemistry with Troy. It was obvious that Troy and Victoria had amazing chemistry. They would be perfect with one another," Ethan told her with a pompous tone.

"CHEMISTRY? Did you see what was happening? She was practically on him like a monkey on a branch! It was repulsive! Do you call a female practically jumping on a male chemistry? Because where I'm from, it's called sexual harassment, and I won't have that in my musical," Kelsi told him.

"Your musical? Excuse me who's the director?" Ethan asked haughtily.

"Haha, do you really think I care? You are expendable. Trust me, I know enough people who would do a better job than you directing this," Kelsi told him.

"Ugh, you know what, fine have Gabriella come back. But I'm bringing Victoria back too. We'll see who has better chemistry with Troy. I'm also bringing Owen back. Even if he doesn't get the lead, I'm sure we can use him," Ethan told her.

"Fine, whatever. Get out," Kelsi told him, pointing towards the door.

"Excuse me?" Ethan asked, shocked.

"I said get out. Would you like me to spell it for you, tell you in a different language? Get out before I throw you out, you're giving me a migraine," Kelsi told him with an annoyed tone.

"Ugh, fine. I'll see you next week at the theatre then," Ethan told her walking out of the studio.

Kelsi waved him off and went to sit down at her piano. She began to play Beethoven's I Moonlight Sonata /I , it has been her favorite classical piece ever since she was young, and it was one of the only classical piece that was able to calm her down. She sighed and silently prayed that everything would work out in the end.


	18. A Little Interlude with Coffee and Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and new characters, Enjoy!

Within the next couple of days Kelsi had all the potential actors called and she was preparing for the call backs. Within the past few days Kelsi had been pondering about her issue with Ethan. At the moment she was in her den with the tv on walking back and forth talking to herself, "I don't need Ethan. I mean, there are other people. I could always call in a favor. No, the company chose him. Ugh who cares, he's an ass—" Kelsi was interrupted.

"Hey, Kels who are you talking to?" Jason asked as he walked passed the den towards the kitchen.

"Morning. I was just talking to myself actually, got a lot on my mind," She told him with a smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Oh it's just this whole situation with the musical and Ethan's being a total ass," She told him rubbing her temples.

Jason walked up to her giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, "Everything will work out in the end. They're just a little stubborn, but they know they love each other. They're just to hardheaded to admit it themselves," He told her.

"I know, but this situation with Victoria isn't really helping the cause you know?" Kelsi told him.

"Yeah I know, and this Owen guy, I don't know about him," Jason mumbled.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him. Gabriella's not interested. I mean I know that Troy isn't interested in Victoria, the problem's not Troy. The problem is the fact that Victoria won't budge," Kelsi sighed, "And I think that she's having Ethan help her. Ugh, this is so frustrating!" Kelsi whined.

Jason gave her another kiss and comforted her, "Like I said, everything will be ok. I'm sure Taylor and Sharpay have got something up their sleeves," He told her. Getting a confused look from her he continued, "Yeah, you know they met up last night for dinner. And you know Taylor she's always got something up her sleeves," He told her and she nodded.

"Are you doing anything today?" Kelsi asked.

"Well I was going to meet up with Chad and Troy, but if you had something in mind," He stated suggestively.

"Haha, not today lover boy. Go have fun and I'll see you tonight," She told him standing on her tip toes and gave him a kiss, walking out of the den.

After taking her morning shower Kelsi went to her office and called Taylor, "Hey Taylor," she greeted after Taylor picked up.

"Oh, hey Kels, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just calling to see how the dinner went," Kelsi told her.

"Actually, it went a lot better than I thought it would," Taylor informed her.

"That's a plus, did you guys come up with anything?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, actually Sharpay came up with a really good idea," Taylor told her.

"Oh really, and what was it?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, it's long. Why don't you meet me at the café on Main Street. I have so much to tell you," Taylor told her.

"Oh, ok," Kelsi agreed, "I'll see you at 11 then."

"Bye," Taylor stated hanging up; "This is getting extremely confusing," Taylor sighed to herself, rubbing her head.

"Hey, who're you talking to?" Chad asked as he walked by.

"Uh, myself. Although a couple of seconds ago I was on the phone with Kelsi," Taylor informed him.

"Are you meeting up with her?" He asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing today?" She asked getting up from her chair and stretching.

"Oh, I'm meeting up with Jason and Troy," Chad answered.

"God. You see them everyday. Seriously what do you talk about? If I didn't know any better I'd start to think that you were gay," Taylor stated poking him in the chest.

"I could say the same about you," Chad retorted and Taylor stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh you're mature," He said sarcastically, patting her head.

"Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower before I go," Taylor announced.

"Would you like some company?" Chad asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Eww, no you pervert," Taylor exclaimed pushing Chad out of her way.

"Oh come on! It's not as if I haven't seen it all already," Chad teased.

"I said no," Taylor stated, pushing Chad, bolted to the bathroom and slammed the door shut before he got there.

She started laughing hysterically when he banged on the door, "Come on Taylor!"

"Oh suck it up! Go do something productive why don't you? I'll be out in a bit," Taylor told him, shedding her clothes and jumping in the shower.

"Fine! But you in loads of trouble when you get out," Chad threatened.

"I'm sure," Taylor replied, rolling her eyes.

Thirty minutes later Taylor walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. She went to the bedroom and grabbed her bag and car keys. She walked by the living room and poked her head in to see that Chad was watching tv, "Hey, I'm leaving," She told him, heading towards the front door.

"Wait!" Chad called, running to her, "You forgot something," he told her with a smile.

"What?" She asked.

"This," He answered, kissing her.

"Oh that, thanks. God we're so cheesy," She told him.

"Yeah, well, it's worked out for us," He told her.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you tonight then," She waved, walking out of the door.

"Bye," He waved back as she got into her car.

It didn't take Taylor very long to get to the café. When she got there Kelsi hadn't arrive yet so she grabbed a table for herself and ordered a mocha. Within ten minutes Kelsi arrived with her signature hat on.

"Hey," Taylor greeted as Kelsi situated herself across from her.

"Hey, so how's it going?" Kelsi asked.

"Good, good. Did you want anything?" Taylor asked as she called the waiter over.

"Yeah a chai would be nice," Kelsi told the waiter when she got there.

"So yeah, dinner with Sharpay. It was pretty interesting. I found out a lot that I didn't know," Taylor told her.

"Oh, what's that?" Kelsi asked curiously.

"Did you know that Sharpay went to school with Ethan and that Victoria creature?" Taylor asked.

"No, really?" Kelsi asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and apparently Victoria worshipped her," Taylor told her.

"I'm not exactly surprised," Kelsi mumbled and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Ryan got married to his college sweetheart," Taylor told her.

"Really? That's good, he's such a nice guy," Kelsi stated.

"Yeah. He also has a degree in directing," Taylor told her matter-of-factly.

"No way. That could come in handy," Kelsi commented.

"Yes indeed. So Sharpay's gonna come to the callbacks and well, you know Sharpay," Taylor grinned.

"Yeah," Kelsi sighed.

"Oh she's bringing Arabella, Zeke and Ryan too. It should be interesting," Taylor noted.

"I just can't wait to see the look on Ethan and Victoria's face when Sharpay gets there. Oh this is so exciting!" Kelsi gushed.

"Yeah, but remember Ethan and Victoria aren't that big of an issue. Ok scratch that Victoria is, but the bigger problem is Troy and Gabriella. And that issue needs to be solved as soon as possible," Taylor told her.

"Yeah I know," Kelsi replied.

"So when's the call backs?" Taylor asked.

"Oh next Thursday, at the theatre again," Kelsi told her.

"Oh that's quick," Taylor commented.

"Yeah. Ethan and I met at the studio last night. He's so irritating. He insists that Troy and Victoria have "chemistry," Kelsi told her making air quotes.

"Ew," Taylor stated scrunching up her face.

"Exactly, he insists in bringing her back. So I think Troy's pretty much got the lead male role. Now it's just between Gabriella and Victoria. I'm fighting for Gabriella all the way. Even if I have to go against the theatre company and get rid of Ethan," Kelsi told her.

"Go you!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just hope that it's worth it at the end," Kelsi sighed.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed, sipping her coffee.

The girls spent the next two hours talking to each other about Taylor's upcoming wedding. Taylor gushed about her dress and the bridesmaid's dresses. She was excited as ever. And everyone knew that she and Chad were made for one another, even if they bicker 24/7. That's what made their relationship special; they were able to accept each other's flaws and embrace their relationship. They were one another's best and lover at the same time. They just wish that they could rub off their relationship style on to Troy and Gabriella. So did everyone else.


	19. Drama at Callbacks

freedoggy77: Yeah my friend was in the movie too which is why I just love watching it. Do you know how old Ben is? I've been looking but I never found his birth date.

Renee: Haha, the movie is not the best I will admit, but it's one of those where it's so bad that it's good. I love it.

Disclaimer and Note: I don't own anything but the new characters, Enjoy! After being gone for awhile I'm back! This is my longest chapter yet 3,053 words! It was very hard to write, I don't know why but I was listening to a lot of love songs and sappy music when I wrote it, haha I hope you gals like it! I don't have the internet at home at the moment but I will be updating when I can! And thank you everyone for the great great reviews, I love you all!

During the next week everyone went back to doing what he or she usually do. Gabriella and Taylor went into the lab, Troy, Chad and Jason went on with their practices and Kelsi went on touching up the compositions and script. Before they knew it, Thursday was upon them. That morning Gabriella and Troy woke up on their respective beds with the same thought in mind, "Oh shit."

Getting up, they both went into their bathroom. When they finished, they got into their car and headed to the theatre with their breakfast in hand; Troy a bagel and Gabriella a yogurt.

When they arrived at the studio it was only 10:50 and no one else was there. They stood at the entrance next to one another in awkward silence. By the time that Troy mustered any courage to say anything Kelsi had already arrived and opened the theatre door, "Morning guys," She greeted with a smile, leading the two and Jason into the theatre.

Before they got to start a conversation people began filing in and finding places to sit. Kelsi went to the table in front of the stage and began to take out papers and manila folders from her bag and placed them on the table. Jason walked back and talked to Troy about the upcoming basketball season. Gabriella found a seat behind Kelsi; sitting down, she brought her book out of her bag and began to read. Five minutes later Gabriella heard a voice behind her saying, "Look, she's reading again." She turned around and saw Sharpay standing behind her with Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Zeke with a young girl, and a female that she had never seen before. Her jaws dropped and she smiled at her friend.

"Oh my god! Sharpay!" She cried and ran up to her friend and gave her a hug.

"You look amazing," Sharpay smiled at her.

"What about you, motherhood has a great affect on you!" Gabriella told her.

"Aww thanks, Arabella changed my life so much, you have no idea," Sharpay told her, pointing to the little girl in Zeke's arms.

"She's gorgeous," Gabriella told her walking up to Zeke and smiled at Arabella who giggled and hid behind her father, making the adults laugh.

All the laughter caught the attention of Kelsi who was busy preparing for the callbacks. She turned around and saw that there was a group gathering around Sharpay and she smiled excitedly. She announced, "Okay everyone! We're on in ten," as she headed to the group.

"Hey Miss Composer," Sharpay greeted Kelsi, giving her a hug.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't see you come in, I was so out of it," Kelsi told her.

"It's alright don't you worry about it. I know how hard it is to have to do this, especially with the idiot you've got working for you," Sharpay told her pointing to Ethan, who was staring at them stunned.

"Yeah, well just get ready for a show," Kelsi told her.

"Darling, I was born ready," Sharpay winked at her.

"So who is this gorgeous little girl?" Kelsi asked, pointing to Arabella.

"That's my little girl!" Sharpay gushed.

"She's so precious, looks just like her mommy!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Oh and this is Ryan's wife, Martha," Sharpay introduced Kelsi to the woman standing next to Ryan.

"Oh nice to meet you, you look extremely familiar" Kelsi said, offering her hand, which Martha accepted.

"Yeah, I went to East High with you guys. I usually hung out with the bio kids. I didn't meet with Ryan again until we went to college. But anyway, this looks great. This is so exciting!" Martha told them.

" Oh my gosh! Yes, I remember exactly who you are, you were a closet hip-hop dancer right? This is amazing, I didn't even realize who you were, you look amazing! . And yeah this is exciting, you have no idea how long I've been working on this. Oh come on guys, find a seat. We're going to start," Kelsi announced.

"Oh wait, wait. Where's Victoria?" Sharpay asked, looking around.

"Apparently she's running late," Kelsi told her, shaking her head.

"Makes it more exciting," Sharpay told her, "Are you sure it's ok that Bella is here?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll cause less of a distraction than Victoria will," Kelsi told her.

"Thanks," Sharpay told her, walking towards Zeke and Arabella.

Once the callbacks process began Kelsi called the potential actors up one by one. She had them read lines, sing, and dance. Most of the actors performed well although some were left heart broken and dejected. Somewhere during the process Victoria entered the theatre and found a seat. Once the supporting actors were done with their audition, Kelsi got up from her seat and walked onto the stage, "First I'd like to congratulate everyone for coming back, and we will make a decision later today. However, before we do that, we have chosen two of the five couples who audition for the lead roles of Sebastian and Isabelle. They are, Victoria English, Owen Stevens, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. "If you guys could come up here," Kelsi beckoned them. Once the actors got on stage she continued, "Now, there has been a change in plans. I have brought a guest here today to help critique the potential lead of the show. I would like to introduce you all to one of my very good friends, Sharpay Evans. As you all know she has a couple Tony Awards under her belt, and I'm delighted to have her here today to help us decide who will be taking the role of the leads of this show," Kelsi finished and walked back down to her seat.

When Kelsi announced that Sharpay would be helping decide who will get the role, she noticed a look of horror on Ethan's face and had a feeling that Victoria was very stunned. She smiled to herself and put on her glasses, her day of surprises were just beginning. "Can I have Owen and Victoria begin please," She announced.

"Excuse me? Troy was my partner," Victoria announced, stepping forward.

"Yes, well that's just too damn bad isn't it? If I remember correctly, this is not your production, and you're not the director. Another thing, I'm not here to waste my time dealing with your prissy little problem. So act like an adult and take it like one. Please return to your spot," Sharpay told her, smirking.

"I'm sorry," Victoria apologized and stepped back, embarrassed.

"Excuse me but I am the director," Ethan announced haughtily.

"Oh shut up, you flamboyant pig," Sharpay waved him off.

"Excuse me, I'm not going to stand here and let you walk all over me like my opinions don't matter," Ethan told her.

"Well that just sucks for you doesn't it? Because trust me, I know someone who can do a better job directing than you can," Sharpay told him, the group took a sharp breath; everyone knew that you do not get Sharpay Evans fired up.

"I'd like to see that," Ethan laughed.

"Open your eyes, he's sitting right there," Sharpay pointed towards Ryan, "You might remember him. You know the guy who beat you as the Valedictorian of your graduating class," Sharpay announced and Ethan sat down immediately.

"Guys, stop. Actually you know what, I think this is the best time as any to do this then," Kelsi began, "Ethan Gordon will no longer be directing this show," Kelsi announced to the group shocking everyone including Ethan himself. "I would like to say that it was a hard decision to make, however, that would be a lie," She stated looking at Ethan. "Although I have been thinking about it for quite a while. Replacing Ethan will be one of my very good friends, Ryan Evans," Kelsi announced, gesturing Ryan to stand up. Ryan, who was shocked, stood up, wide-eyed.

"You can't do this to me," Ethan exclaimed, "Your company chose me to be the director. You can't just attack me and then throw me out!"

"She just did," Sharpay told him, "Buh bye," She waved him off.

"Okay, everyone take fifteen!" Kelsi announced, "We'll continue this later."

"What do you think you're doing?" Ethan asked furiously.

"God you insufferable git. You are so obnoxious, Can't you take hint?" Sharpay asked him, poking her skull to reference.

"Ethan, I'm sick and tired of your bull shit and your attitude. Just do us all a favor and leave," Kelsi told him.

"What makes you think that you can do this?" Ethan asked.

"Because if you don't leave, the entire industry is going to find out about your little escapade in Brazil," Sharpay told him.

"What escapade?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"This," Sharpay stated, handing him a manila folder.

Ethan laughed at Sharpay, taking the folder. When he opened it, his jaws dropped and his eyes widen, "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Where I got it isn't your business. All you need to do is walk out of here, and we'll all pretend that that never happened," Sharpay told him, pointing to the folder. Ethan got up and started walking towards the door, but Sharpay stopped him, "Uh uh, I keep the folder," She told him. He gave her the folder and stormed out of the theatre.

Kelsi let out a sigh once Ethan was out of the building, "You are something else Sharpay Evans."

"Aw, thank you," Sharpay stated with a smile.

"Sharpay, what are you doing?" Ryan walked up to her.

"Getting rid of a pest," She answered.

"That's great, but what is this about me directing it? I don't even know what it's about!" Ryan told her.

"Oh, dear brother, you'll get into the flow with no problem," Sharpay told him.

"Okay Sharpay. I hope you know what you're doing," Ryan sighed.

"When do I not know what I'm doing?" She asked, "Don't answer that," She told him before he began. "Do it for us. No wait, do it for the sake of Gabriella and Troy," She whispered.

"Oh fine, I guess I can do this, but you owe me," He told his sister, "Can you get me a copy of the script?" Ryan asked Kelsi.

"Yeah sure, let me grab it for you," Kelsi told him and walked towards her bag.

As she walked by Gabriella, she grabbed her arm, "What's going on Kelsi?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't worry about it. I was getting frustrated with Ethan, and I just found out that Ryan has a degree in directing. So Ryan's the new director. Look at it this way, it'll be like old times, all of us working together," Kelsi told her, patting her shoulder.

"Right, like old times," Gabriella stated.

"Oh come on Gabs, it'll be fun," Taylor told her.

"I'm surprise that you didn't join that little shindig," Gabriella told her.

"Didn't need to. Sharpay knew what she was doing, I'm just a spectator enjoying the show," Taylor told her.

"You guys are one of a kind," Gabriella laughed.

Once Kelsi gave Ryan a copy of the script, she got back up to the stage and got everybody's attention, "Alright everyone, sorry about that. Let's get back to business. Victoria and Owen your on," Kelsi announced and walked back to her seat next to Sharpay and Ryan. "Ok, this is the confrontation scene where Isabelle and Sebastian are on the balcony, go," Kelsi told them.

Surprisingly, Victoria and Owen did a very good job at conveying the feelings between the two characters. The panel was extremely shocked, although they were not thoroughly impressed; their chemistry seemed somewhat forced and stiff.

"Alright, thank you. Next on stage, Gabriella and Troy; you guys will be doing the same scene, go" Kelsi announced.

The group in the back watched intently as Gabriella and Troy got into their character. The two were able to step in character and they were Sebastian and Isabelle. To say that the group was excited was an understatement. This was the first time that Troy and Gabriella had acted opposite one another after they graduated from college. Even though they had their own goals, acting was something they both loved and they pursued it throughout the years they spent at their college.

"Isabelle, you can't leave me like this," Troy stated, in character.

"Sebastian, we can't do this. It's not right, you know it as well as I do; our parents, our friends, it will never work" Gabriella looked at him sadly, turning around and began to walk away.

"But what about us?" Troy interrupted, grabbing her arm, "Isabelle, I love you. Ever since the day we met, I knew that there was something there, and I know that you know that there was something there too," Troy stated, cupping Gabriella's face.

"But Sebastian, we can't," Gabriella stated tears filling her eyes as she placed her hand over Troy's.

"Forget our family, forget our friends. Let's run away! Away from this place, where we can be together, please!" Troy begged, pulling Gabriella's face towards his, kissing her.

The group gasped at the scene unfolding before them. They were expecting to see Gabriella pull away, but were shocked to see that she returned the kiss, putting her hands around his face as he lower his towards her waist. After a couple of seconds Gabriella pulled away from Troy and whispered, "I'm sorry," walking away from him, ending the scene.

The theatre stood up and gave them a standing ovation. Gabriella wiped away the tears from her eyes and smiled. Kelsi turned towards Sharpay and said, "Now that is what I call great chemistry."

"You got that right," Sharpay winked.

"Thank you!" Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella, "Alright everyone, it's been a very long day. You all can go and grab some lunch and we'll meet back here at 2!" Kelsi announced.

As everyone began to walk out of the theatre, Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan stayed behind. They told the group to grab them each a sandwich because they were going to stay and make their decision. Once the theatre was empty, Kelsi went to the door put up a "Do Not Disturb, Meeting In Progress" sign and locked the door. She walked back to her seat and sighed once she sat down. "That was exhausting," She stated.

"But did you see Troy and Gabriella? They were fantastic!" Sharpay gushed.

"Yeah they were. I know that deep inside there's still something there. I think the problem is that Gabriella's afraid of getting hurt again," Kelsi told her.

"Yeah, but last time two hearts were broken, not one," Ryan reasoned.

"I know. This is why it is important that this works out to the very end," Kelsi told them, "I know they both want it, they're just in denial."

"Well, I guess we have our Sebastian and Isabelle," Ryan stated.

"Yeah, now we just have to cast the other people," Kelsi sighed.

The group deliberated with one another for about an hour and came to a unanimous decision for each character. After they were done Kelsi got up and walked to the entrance. Outside the group was waiting anxiously to be let back in. Once the doors were opened, they rushed in and got themselves a seat.

"I hope everyone had a great lunch. After an hour of deliberation, we have come to a decision. Sharpay would you like to do the honors?" Kelsi asked.

Nodding, Sharpay got up to the stage and began to list the names of the people who got the parts. There were cheers and clapping after each name was called. When they got to the end of the list Sharpay took a deep breath, "This was a very hard decision to make but we came to it. Portraying the roles of Celesta and Andrew are Victoria and Owen," Sharpay announced and everyone clapped for the two. "And now our lead characters of Sebastian and Isabelle will be played by, drum rolls please," Sharpay giggled as Ryan started tapping the table, "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!"

Everyone stood up and clapped for the two. Victoria glared at the group and Gabriella. She was going to make life hell for the people who made this one of the worst experiences in her life. She wasn't going to let Gabriella win that easily. She discreetly excused herself and left the theatre. Once she was outside she got her cell phone out and dialed Ethan's number.

"Victoria?" Ethan answered the phone.

"Yes. Well as you may have guessed that Gabriella girl got the part," Victoria told him.

"I'm sorry darling. If I was there I would fight for you, but you saw what happened. There wasn't anything I could do about it," He told her.

"Don't worry, I have an idea. It'll take a while, but I know it'll work. I'm going to make their lives hell. No one humiliates Victoria English, not even Sharpay Evans," She stated, hanging up the phone.

Back inside everyone was congratulating Gabriella and Troy. Kelsi announced that their first rehearsal will begin in two weeks after Taylor's wedding and for everyone to get as much rest as they can because once they begin, they will jump right into the script and begin working towards their debut. She explained to them that it was going to hard, exhausting, and sometimes it will be hell. However, she ensured them that it will all be worth it in the end. After dismissing the people Kelsi let out a relived sigh. She was pleased at the way that Troy and Gabriella got into their character. She just wished that her two friends would be able to realize what they mean to each other and make up, although she knew that it was going to take more than a Broadway show to bring them together.

That night, the gang went out to dinner to celebrate. Gabriella stayed as far away from Troy as she could. As much as she wanted to be near him, she wasn't ready to put herself in a position where she was vulnerable. She knew that this show was going to change her life drastically. Not wanting to let her problems get in the way, she celebrated with her friends and caught up with Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke. She admired her friends for being able to find their soul mate and wished that she would be able to find hers as well. What she didn't want to admit was that her soul mate was already sitting four seats away from her, not being able to keep his eyes off her.


	20. The Ceremony

After the callbacks were over, everyone was busy preparing for Chad and Taylor's wedding. Gabriella went to the lab and worked on her next research paper about chemicals in medicine and its affects on hormones. However, at this time she couldn't concentrate on the paper in front of her. Whenever she closed her eyes she would be reminded of the kiss that she shared with Troy. She wanted to feel as if she didn't enjoy it but she knew it was a lie. She couldn't take the thoughts of him out of her mind. Frustrated, she slammed her pen and paper pad onto her desk and got up from her seat and headed to the door. She walked towards Taylor's office. When she got there Taylor was on the phone screaming at the top of her lungs, "NO! I told you white and red roses on the aisle and pink for everything else. God, do you know how to do your job? I'm paying too much to have incompetent people working for me!" When Gabriella knocked on the door, Taylor waved her in and finished her call, "You know what, just get the job done," She told the person on the other side, hanging up.

"Hey, who were you yelling at?" Gabriella asked, walking in.

"Oh the wedding planner. She's just being stupid that's all," Taylor told Gabriella as she sat down across from her.

"Well, I'm glad I don't work for you," Gabriella told her.

"That's real funny. So what brings you here? Something, or someone on your mind?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"It's really not that funny Taylor," Gabriella told her.

"Oh, come on I'm just playing," Taylor said, grabbing her hand.

"It's about yesterday," Gabriella confessed.

"Oh, that. You guys were pretty awesome," Taylor complimented her.

"Yeah thanks," Gabriella smiled.

"And that kiss, whoo!" Taylor whistled.

"Didn't mean anything," Gabriella whispered.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella told her.

"That wasn't nothing, I heard what you said. And that's not true, you know it," Taylor told her.

"We were just acting," Gabriella reasoned.

"No you weren't. I know that Troy wasn't. How many times do I have to tell you? The boy is absolutely crazy about you!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Victoria…" Gabriella muttered.

"Don't worry about her. He doesn't care about her, he cares about you," Taylor told her.

"You know what, everyone's been wasting their time worrying about my issues. Your wedding is in four days; I think we have to worry about that. I love my dress by the way it is gorgeous," Gabriella told her.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. The best for my maid of honor!" Taylor smiled.

"Thanks Tay, I'm going to go back to my office. I'll see you later," Gabriella told her as she got up and headed out.

"Remember, he loves you," Taylor told Gabriella, who gave her a smile.

Gabriella walked back to her office and continued to work on her paper. At the end of the day she packed up her stuff and drove home, with Troy still on her mind. Lucky for her, the next three days went by quickly. Taylor didn't go into the office since she was too busy finalizing last minute adjustments for her wedding. Since it was tradition that the bride and the groom must not see each other the night before the wedding, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay, and little Arabella spent the night at Gabriella's apartment. The next day they woke up at five in the morning and headed to the church.

"You're getting married today!" Gabriella hugged Taylor.

"Oh god. What am I getting myself into?" Taylor panicked.

"Taylor, calm down. Come on you of all people should not be panicking," Gabriella told her.

"But what if he changed his mind? What if I'm not ready?" She asked.

"Shh, shh, calm darling. Being nervous is totally normal. Listen to me, I know. I've been through it before. Chad absolutely loves you. You guys are going to get married today. And you are going to make little Chads and Taylors and you're going to live happily ever after," Sharpay told her as she worked on her hair.

"You guys are amazing, I love you all. Ahhh! I'm getting married," Taylor gushed.

"Sweetie, stop moving you making this more difficult than it should be. Gabriella and Kelsi, you guys should get into your dresses, it's already seven thirty, the ceremony starts at nine," Sharpay informed them.

"You are such a mom," Kelsi told her as she was playing with Arabella.

"That tends to happen when you have a kid. Talking about kids, where's the flower girl?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh Angela, my niece, she's with her mom, she's ready," Taylor told them.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Martha poked her head in, "Hey girls, how you're all doing. Do you girls need any help?" She asked.

"Oh Martha, great you're here and you're already dressed! Can you help us watch Bella while Gabbi and Kelsi get dressed?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. Come to Auntie Martha Bella," Martha called to the little girl who walked towards her. Picking her up, Martha walked over to Taylor, "You look gorgeous today. Chad's one lucky guy," She told Taylor.

"Yeah, I wonder what the guys are doing right now," Taylor asked.

"Oh, that's a good question. Ryan headed to see them while I came here," Martha told them.

"Dude, where's my vow!?" Chad asked Troy who was reading a newspaper.

"How should I know?" He asked, not tearing his eyes away from the paper.

"Jesus, great help you are. Damn, where did I put—oh here it is," Chad sighed, pulling the piece of paper out from his pant pocket.

"See, you didn't need help, you had it all along," Jason told him.

"Hey guys," Ryan greeted, walking in after knocking on the door.

"Oh hey. How's everything outside?" Chad asked.

"Good, the place looks amazing. You're one lucky guy man," Ryan told Chad.

"Yeah, I know," Chad told him, straightening his bow tie.

"Are you ready? You're on in 45 minutes, where's the ring bearer?" Ryan asked him.

"Simon's waiting with his dad outside," Chad told him. "Are you ready?" Chad asked Troy.

"For what?" He asked.

"Uhm, you're walking with Gabriella, remember?" Chad told him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Troy told him.

"Alright man, I hope so," He told him.

"She's been ignoring me since the callbacks," Troy stated.

"Seriously man, do you love her?" Chad asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question about Taylor? It's your wedding, not mine," Troy stated flatly.

"I'm just asking a civilized question, you don't have to give me an attitude about it," Chad reprimanded.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? Why don't we go out and wait and just play this wedding by ear?" Troy asked.

"By ear? Are you serious? This is a wedding, not a basketball game. Oh shit, I can't believe I just said that," Chad mumbled, rubbing his head.

"That's not what I meant. OK maybe it was but still I wasn't talking about you and Taylor. I meant Gabriella and I," Troy told him.

"Well, get your thoughts sorted out and quick since we have to go in 10," Chad told him. "Jason! Dude, stop stuffing your face, you're not going to be able to eat at the reception," Chad told him.

"Rowwy!" Jason mumbled from his seat, his mouth full of doughnuts.

"Hey Chad, it's time," Ryan told him.

"Alright, thanks man. Here we go," Chad sighed.


	21. The Vows

A/N: Oddly enough, I never went through with giving my story away. In some aspects, I'm kind of glad. I have return to my love of High School Musical. I took a sabbatical for a little bit, but I think I will be able to continue the story to the best of my abilities. I am sorry for anyone who has been waiting for this story to be updated; I know it's been forever. But now I'm back, I hope I can do your anticipation justice. And for those who have reviewed and waited, thank you, you guys are amazing!

Chad led the way towards the altar with Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan following closely behind. When he got there, he let out a sigh of relief. He mad it, now it was time for his bride to walk down that aisle. He grinned at Troy, who gave him a reassuring pat on the back, within an hour he was going to be a married man, and he could not wait for it.

Taylor was behind the big door with all of her best girlfriends in front of her and her father by her side. She was about to marry the man of her dreams, who she loved very much and she wouldn't want it any other way. Gabriella turned around and smiled at her best friend who was glowing with happiness. She smiled, but couldn't help but wish that someday, in the very near future, she would be in Taylor's place marrying the man she loved. But putting those thoughts in the back of her mind, she turned around and took a deep breath as the double doors opened. Simon and Angela led the way as the ringer bearer and the flower girl. They were followed by Martha, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Gabriella.

The moment that Gabriella walked through those double doors Troy felt like he couldn't breathe. Knowing fully well that this was his best friend's wedding, he couldn't help but feel like it was his own, and that Gabriella was his bride. Taylor did an amazing job picking out identical dresses for her bridesmaid and maid of honor, and even went above and beyond by picking out colors that extenuates each of their coloring amazingly. The dress was a simple tea length dress with a sash tie at the waist. Although the dress was simple, it clung to all the right places on Gabriella's petite body. Troy didn't realize his mouth was hanging open until Chad discreetly mumbled to him that it was.

Then it was Chad's turn to be completely blown away, as his bride walked down the aisle with her father. Thoughts were running through his mind about what a lucky he was, marrying the girl of his dreams. He mentally thanked Gabriella and Troy for meeting each other over Christmas break of their junior year at East High, and causing a stir at school, without them he would not have found the love of his life, and be standing here in front of his family, sharing the happiest day of his life with all of them.

Taylor couldn't help but the smile when she saw Chad's reaction. She told herself that she would not cry, this wasn't something to be sad about, she was getting married, and she was ecstatic. She was happy that her father was going to be giving her away to the man of her dreams. As she walked further down the aisle, it became more real, and she could not believe that within a couple of hours she was going to be a married woman, Mrs. McKessie-Danforth. When Taylor and her father reached the altar, her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her how proud and happy he was for her and that he was glad that it was Chad and not some random guy she found on the street, causing her to giggle. She thanked her father and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Once she and Chad stood next to each other, the priest began the ceremony. Asking and seeing that no one wanted to protest the wedding, the priest went on. He began talking about how the couple had met and all the things that they went through within the past couple of years together. Then it was time for the vows. Chad was the one to go first, he brought the paper out of his jacket pocket, took a deep breath and began.

"Taylor, I remember the day I realize that we were a match. It was the day we planned to get Troy and Gabriella out of "Twinkle Towne," we were crazy back then," He smiled, as the guests laughed. "I didn't realize what really happened, but soon after that we were dating. It is so surreal right now that I am standing next to you at our wedding. Can you believe that we've finally made it. Although there were rough times between then and now, and there were different people, we both knew that it was meant to be. We both believed that when the time was right, we would be back together, and look, here we are. I cannot see myself with anyone other than you. You have been there for me through everything. You are my best friend and my love. I am so blessed that you are standing with me today, and I cannot wait for us to have our own family raising little basketball-playing brainiacs. You are the woman of my dreams, and now you are my own. I love you," He ended, smiling at Taylor who did her best to control her composure. She then took a breath and began her own vows.

"Chad, you were always a lunkhead basketball player to me throughout high school, until that faithful junior year. I guess we can both agree that we have Gabriella and Troy to thank for us getting together. And yes, there have been rough times, but we got through it together, we had faith and trust in one another. I cannot see myself marrying a better man, because you are the one and the only man for me. Even when you drive me insane, I cannot help but love you even more. I know that with you I don't have to be anyone but myself. You take me for who I am, a brainiac and I take you for the lunkheadded basketball player you are. You have made a difference in my life. Through you I discovered who I was, and made me realize that it is not weird for a NBA basketball player to be in love with a biochemist and vice versa. Sure it isn't what you usually see, but that is what we are. You are everything I wished for in a husband, kind, caring, trusting, and understanding. All I can say is that you are all I ever wanted, and I love you," Taylor ended with a smile on her face.

The priest then took his spot and began again. "Thank you Chad and Taylor. Now, it is time. Chad, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

Chad smiled and nodded, "I do."

"Now, Taylor, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" He asked.

Looking into Chad's eyes, Taylor smiled and nodded, "I do."

"Then Chad take your ring and repeat after me, with this ring, I, thee wed," The priest told him.

"With this ring, I, thee wed," Chad repeated with a smile on his face as he slipped the ring on Taylor's left ring finger, next to her engagement ring.

"Taylor, take your ring and please repeat after me, with this ring, I, thee wed," The priest stated.

"With this ring, I, thee wed," Taylor, smiled, slipping the ring on Chad's left ring finger.

"Well, then. With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Chad you may kiss your bride," The priest smiled at the couple.

Chad nodded and grabbed Taylor by her waist, picked her up and kissed her. When he finally put her down he smiled and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Taylor answered.

Troy and Gabriella who were watching their best friends, simultaneously looked up at one another and smiled. Then awkwardly looked back at Chad and Taylor, each blushing slightly at being caught by the other. Then the recessional began Chad and Taylor leading the way. Then it was Troy and Gabriella, Jason and Kelsi, Zeke and Sharpay, Ryan and Martha, and lastly Simon and Angela.

Troy and Gabriella looked at one another and smiled as flower petals were thrown all around the church. Everyone all gathered at the front of the church for pictures. People were shouting from the left and right, wanting the best picture. After about half an hour the picture taking fiesta was finally over and the bride and groom drove off in their Maserati towards the hotel, where the reception was being held. Following them was the limo chartering the bridesmaids, groomsmen, maid of honor and best man. Everyone was happily chatting with one another, and cooing little Arabella. Gabriella and Troy sat across from one another, not saying a word, just smiling at each other throughout the entire ride to the hotel.

Unbeknownst to them Sharpay and Kelsi were discreetly at them and then at each other. Sharpay gave Kelsi a wink and a small thumbs up. This may work out after all, was the message sent.


	22. The Reception

Notes: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed; you guys are awesome. I didn't put a disclaimer last time, but I'm sure you all know that I don't own anything other than the plot, random characters, and this story. I have the next couple of chapters written, but it's just a matter of typing it up, you see I write in cursive and sometimes it's just loops, so it takes a little bit of time and there are pages, maybe one day I'll take pictures of my note book and you'll see. But I do have the next chapter and part of the one after written. All you Troyella fans just wait, it'll happen, just give them time. Please, please, please, please review, I didn't realize how much I depended on reviews until I get really sad when I don't see a growing number of them, call me needy, but I want to know what you guys think. I also see that some of you have put me on alert, so thank you so much, that means a lot. For those who have me on story alert, it would mean a lot if you review also. Once again, thank you everyone, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember REVIEW! Thanks!

Notes 2: Also, I do not own the song, "Beauty and the Beast," or "If I Told You," From the Broadway show, "The Wedding Singer." Look them up, they're good.

When the limo reached the hotel, everyone rushed out towards their respective rooms with their luggage to get ready. Acting like children they ran around the room looking at everything like the toiletries in the bathroom and the tv channels. Sharpay was in a room with Zeke and Arabella, Ryan shared his with Martha, Kelsi and Jason roomed together, and the bride and groom had the honeymoon suite. Gabriella and Troy were the only two that had single rooms. When they got their keys they realized that their rooms were next to one another. They got another surprise when they saw that they had connecting rooms.

"Well this is interesting," Troy remarked.

"I guess so," Gabriella stated. "I'll see you at the reception?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you wanna go down there together?" Troy asked her.

"Uhm, sure. How about at 7:45? Does that sound good to you?" Gabriella asked.

"Perfect," Troy smiled.

"Alright then, I'll see you," Gabriella told him.

"Yeah," Troy replied.

At approximately 6pm Gabriella set out her dress on her bed and walked into her bathroom with her toiletries in her arms. She turned on the water and set out all the things that she needed to get ready tonight. She took off her clothes and jumped into the shower. She washed her hair and went through with her normal showering routine. When she got out she dried herself off and put on her bra and panties. She blow dried her hair using a diffuser and letting it be wavy, and applied her make up. Deciding to stay natural, she applied very little amount of make up. At 7:30, she walked out of the bathroom and went to get her dress. The dress was a white strapless tea-length dress with a black sash tie at the waist. She went back to the bathroom and got out of her bra and got the dress on. By 7:40 she was ready and was looking out of the window and at the people walking around. At 7:45 there was a knock at her door. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw Troy standing on the other side with a dress shirt and a suit set on. She opened the door and smiled, "Give me a second, I'm going to grab my bag."

Troy coughed to cover the shock of seeing Gabriella in the dress. It wasn't as if it was a revealing dress, but like the maid-of-honor's dress the dress clung on to the petite body very well. When she came back she gave him a smile and he offered her his arm, which she took with a little hesitation. They got down to the reception hall by 7:50 and met up with Taylor and Chad who were already waiting at the door for the incoming guests.

When Taylor saw Gabriella and Troy walking up to them she quickly rushed over to Gabriella and brought her aside and gave her a bone-crushing hug, "Oh my God, Gabriella! I'm a married woman!" She squealed.

"That you are. How does it feel?" Gabriella asked her with a smile.

"It's exhilarating, but it still hasn't hit me yet. I'm sure it will soon," Taylor told her.

"I couldn't wish this for a better person, congratulations!" Gabriella hugged her.

"Thank you! I'm so glad that I got to share it with all the people that I love. Any you know my in-laws are the best," Taylor gushed.

"Well Mrs. Danforth is one of the best. But now you're one too, Mrs. Danforth!" Gabriella told her.

"Actually it's Mrs. McKessie-Danforth. I want to keep my maiden name," Taylor told her.

"Why am I not surprised," Gabriella smiled, "How does Chad feel about this?" She asked.

"He likes it. Something sappy like how I'm his, yet my own person," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yet you love him anyway," Gabriella told her.

"Well duh. I love sap! Oh, I can't wait to start my own family!" Taylor told her.

"You're not wasting time are you? Well you deserve it sweetheart. Go back and help Chad greet already. It's your night,"

"I love you Gabs. Thanks for always being there," Taylor gave her another hug.

"For you hun, anytime," Gabriella told her as she shooed her back to Chad. She then headed inside of the reception hall and walked around and chatted with random guests. After a bit she walked to the table that was set up for the bride, groom, maid of honor, best man, bridesmaids and groomsmen. She found the card with her name at sat down at the seat. She sat alone for a little bit while her friends were schmoozing with all the other guests. Gabriella enjoyed being the fly on the wall more than being the social butterfly. Sharpay took care of that department enough for everyone else. She looked at her hand, then the happy couple and couldn't help but let out a little sigh. Most of her friends are happily married, and some even with children. Then she thought about herself, sure she's only 24 and has time, but she was also attractive and smart, yet she was still single. A little voice in her head reminded her that that was her on doing and that she could very well be happy, if she got her act together and face her fears. The worst that could happen was that he could just laugh in her face and walk away. As she was thinking to herself an external voice interrupted her thought process.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the voice asked her.

"Oh Troy, sorry, I didn't see you coming," She told him.

"Well you looked like you had a lot on your mind. Are you alright?" He asked.

Completely flabbergasted, Gabriella would not come up with anything wittier than a tiny, "uh."

Confused, Troy chuckled and sat down next to her, "It's alright. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that you were sitting here by yourself and I couldn't help but come over and talk to you, like old times," He told her, looking into the crowd.

Snapping out of her shock she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it seems like we can't get a word in before an argument starts. Especially with this show, there's just so much conflict," She told him.

"I know. And you know, they're not making it any easier either," Troy told her pointing to the quartet that was Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, who were standing in a group with Zeke, Martha, Kelsi and Jason.

"But I feel that if they didn't, they wouldn't be who they are," Gabriella remarked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Troy agreed.

Across the room the octet were whispering to one another about Gabriella and Troy. Taylor being the leader of the pack, "Just look at them, no Chad don't stare, be a little discreet would you? Guys, my heart breaks knowing that they're not together. And that bitch Victoria isn't helping their case either," Taylor told them.

"She's not the only one to be blamed you know. Owen's not really all that innocent either," Ryan reasoned, "By all means, I don't really like either of them, but one person can't be blamed. And Ethan is not that big of a help either," Ryan explained.

"You have a point Ry. But Taylor, this is your wedding. Let's not ruin it with talks about meaningless people. It's really not worth it," Sharpay told her.

"I just want them to be happy together. I mean we all can see it, why can't they?" Taylor asked.

"Babe, I think they're starting to see. It's just a matter of them doing something about it, or someone giving them a little push," Sharpay told her.

"Oh, I see where you're heads at," Taylor smiled cunningly.

"But, by the looks of things we might nor have to," Sharpay pointed to Gabriella and Troy who were laughing at something Troy just said.

"Maybe a little nudge in the right direction?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, if it'll make you happy," Sharpay nodded, "But let's go get this show on the road before the guests start banging their tables for food," Sharpay nudged her.

The quartet and their respective spouses all headed towars the head table. Noticing tat they had company Troy got up from the seat, "Well, I guess I'll have to go back to where I'm supposed to be sitting. It's great talking to you," He told Gabriella.

"It was, we should do it again soon," Gabriella smiled.

"The night's still young," Troy stated a matter-of-fact-ly, getting a small giggle and a smile from Gabriella.

Taylor and Chad stood up and addressed the guests who were sitting anxiously at their respective tables. "We both would like to thank all the guest who are here tonight," Taylor began.

"Yes, we are so happy that you are all here to celebrate this special night with us Now, please enjoy your meal and let the festivities begin!" Chad exclaimed.

At that moment the caterers came out and served the food to the guests. For the next half hour everyone enjoyed their meal and had friendly conversations with the people at their table. Of course everyone of age was taking advantage of the free open bar. Including the bridesmaid, groomsmen, Troy and especially Gabriella, much to everyone's surprise.

When the meal was over Troy tapped his glass and stood up, "I'd like to make a toast to the bride and groom," he began. "Chad and I have been best friends since I can remember. He was always there for me when I need him most. We've been through many things that made us who we are today. I still remember the time when he tried to discourage me from trying out for our High School's Musical. I guess you all have heard this so many times now, since both the bride and groom told you that was how they met. But really, that was probably the one thing that really shaped our friendship through out the years. I wish the two of them the best of luck and know that they are indeed perfect for one another. Sure they drive each other insane, but they're insanely in love with each other. Good luck guys," Troy finished and sat down.

Then it was Gabriella's turn, "Well, I guess I'll kind of have to use the same story. I'm sorry everyone. Taylor and I met in the spring semester of our junior year. I moved to New Mexico with my mom. I was hesitant to join any clubs, for fear of being the braniac of the school. But somehow Taylor found me, which I later found out was with the help of the Evans twins, whom I love dearly, but Taylor found me. She tried to get me to join the scholastic decathlon, and after a whirlwind of events, I joined. I do not regret joining, because with that I found my niche, but was still able to be Gabriella, which was what I wanted most. And of course, although they tried to get me out of it, Chad and Taylor did help me get into music theatre at school. I also wish them the best of luck. They have welcomed me since day one, and have been the best friends I could ever want, actually they're more of a brother and sister figure for me. I know that they are perfect with each other, because I have never seen a couple who would fight and get back together as quickly as they have. Good luck guys, I love you both!" Gabriella told them, and sat down.

At that point the DJ turned the music back on and everyone started to eat their desserts. Taylor looked over at Gabriella who was enjoying her fifth glass of wine, "Gabs, this is your fifth glass of wine, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just letting loose a little. It's not like I have to drive anywhere, my room is a couple of floors away," Gabriella told her, tapping her arm.

"Just be smart Gabs, that's all I ask," Taylor told her.

"I'll be fine, besides you and Chad, everyone's on the same floor as I am, and Troy's next door, which I think you planned. I'm sure he wouldn't let the boogy man get me. Don't worry your head about me Tay, it's your night," Gabriella told her.

"Alright," Taylor agreed hesitantly.

At that time the DJ turned on his mic and announced that it was time that the bride and groom share their first dance as a married couple. Chad took Taylor's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Everyone looked on adoringly as the couple danced to "Beauty and the Beast"

"Hey, are you saying I'm a beast?" Chad asked Taylor as they danced.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? Of course not, it's a song, a good one at that, enjoy it," Taylor told him.

"Oh I'm just kidding, no need to get testy," Chad smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're crazy," Taylor told him.

"You married me didn't you? That makes two of us," Chad told her.

"What a little comedian you are," Taylor mumbled.

"I love you," Chad told her.

"I love you too," Taylor replied.

Back at the table Sharpay, who overheard Taylor and Gabriella's conversation got up and walked over to Troy and whispered in his ear, "Hey, keep and eye on Gabriella ok? She's been drinking a bit. If you can, make sure that you're the one that takes her back up to her room, since you're next door?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, of course, definitely I can do that," Troy told her.

"A simple "ok" would have been fine Romeo, but thanks," She winked and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

After the wedding dance was over, everyone clapped for the couple. Then people started walking on to the dance floor and taking their turn dancing. Troy walked over to Gabriella and offered her his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Smiling, Gabriella nodded and took his hand. A little tipsy already Gabriella tried her best to stay composed and standing. Luckily for her the song, "If I Told You," was a slow number. After a couple of words Gabriella realized she knew the song, "Oh my god, I love this song! Taylor and I the show, "The Wedding Singer," on Broadway, and this song was in it. It's such a good show!" She gushed, Troy just smiled. At that moment she could care less at the fact that she was going to have a killer headache and regret that she decided to drink as much as she did tomorrow. She was having the time of her life celebrating her best friends' wedding. And to top if all off she was dancing with the best looking guy in the room, after the prom that is, and not that she would ever tell him.

"You look beautiful tonight Gabriella," Troy whispered in her ear, bringing her out of her thought.

"But I can't beat the bride," Gabriella told him.

"Well, if it wasn't her wedding, I'd say that you're the prettiest one here," Troy told her.

"Hah, are you just saying that so you can get in my pants tonight? Or in this case my dress, but I think it's a little too small for you," Gabriella asked him.

"What? No, that was not the intention of the compliment. Gabriella, how much have you had tonight?" He asked worriedly.

"By the looks of it, more than you. Since you're still making coherent thoughts," She told him.

"Gabriella, you're drunk," He told her.

"No, I'm not. Tipsy? Yes. Drunk? No. I am still aware of where I am, what I'm doing, and who I'm with. Troy, loosen up a bit we're both adults. I know that you're a little buzzed. I promise I won't embarrass you," She reassured him.

"Promise me one thing, you come and get me when you are ready to leave," He told her.

"I'm a big girl Troy," Gabriella started.

"Just promise me," Troy cut her off.

"Ok, dad I promise I'll come and get you," She teased him.

"Good," He said and kissed her forehead.

Gabriella smiled and hugged him. Troy tightened his arms around waist and put his chin on top of her head, "I've really missed you, Bree," he whispered, calling her by the nickname he gave her long ago.

Surprised that he called her by her nickname Gabriella pulled away for a moment and looked up at him. Then her eyes soften and she smiled at him. Hugging him again she whispered, "I've missed you too."


	23. Note

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story in over 3 years. Trust me when I say that I really tried to come back and write more of this story. But I really can't do it. It was a special little thing for me to work on when I was younger. But now I haven't had the energy to keep up with things HSM so I am going to put the story to rest. Sorry to all the loyal readers I've had.

Even though I am done with this story, I am still writing over at Fiction Press. I recently began writing again and have posted a couple of chapters to a new story I started. I encourage you to go and read it!

If any of your have any questions about this story that you want to have answered, please don't hesitate to contact me! If you want to keep posted with what I am doing in terms of anything, visit my blog, which is posted on my profile: .com

Thank you for all the support and I apologize if I have let any of you down!

Ployathina


End file.
